


Exception To The Rule

by lulextra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, G!p Lexa, High School AU, Smut, SoccerPlayer!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulextra/pseuds/lulextra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone either wants to be Clarke Griffin or wants Clarke Griffin, apart from the new girl.</p><p>When it not only becomes clear that the new girl at school, the new girl with infuriatingly good looks doesn't like her but also challenges her at every given opportunity Clarke can't let it stand. What happens when for once in your life you can't get your own way? and what happens when the only person you want to like you doesn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke hates math with a passion. Especially algebra, who the hell needs to find X in real life? As far as Clarke is concerned exes of any sort can stay well away from her.

Twirling a pencil through her fingers like she’s a majorette with a baton she sighs, propping her head up with her free hand, this is going to be a VERY slow hour. She begins to zone out, letting her mind wander away from the incessant droning coming from the teacher stood at the front of the class. For a good ten minutes thoughts of her latest boy toy keep her entertained. The floppy hair and dopey grin of Finn to be exact, Clarke is surprised that she even remembers his name considering how drunk she was at the weekend.

She never wanted to be the most popular girl in her year, it just kind of happened. Her bubbly outgoing personality, love of a good prank and her undeniable good looks endears most people who meet her, it also means due to her popularity that she can have pretty much anyone she pleases. Boys fall at her feet, well, most of the time they stumble in meek attempts to impress her and even the odd girl can’t help but flash a seductive knowing grin her way in the hopes that she will fall into bed with them, and most of the time she does.

Clarke wouldn’t tell you that she’s proud of her many conquests, she just loves sex, what teenager doesn’t? she rarely sleeps with the same person twice though, variety is the spice of life right? Even though many try to woo her into seeing them again she just simply isn’t interested, nobody yet has managed to thrill her that much that she wants to break her one night stand only rule.

“Psst, PSST” a sharp nudge at her side makes Clarke sit up straight and downright scowl at the girl sat next to her, breaking her daydream of Finn and the way he...

“What is it Raven?” she snarls. The brunette just smirks and points somewhere in front of her. “New girl alert, look!”

Clarke glances up to find the receptionist Mrs Ripley talking in hushed tones to a girl stood in the doorway, the girl gives a small nod after a while and turns towards the teacher.

“Welcome Alexandria” Mr Kai smiles in welcome and Clarke notices the girl visibly grimace in response. “Please take a seat next to Monty over there and I’ll be over in a second to give you a textbook”. Another wordless curt nod before the girl moves to the desk directly in front of Clarke and Raven’s. There’s a split second before she sits down where green meet blue. And oh they are the brightest green Clarke has ever seen, but is there some flecks of grey in there too? The eye contact isn’t long enough for Clarke to be sure, but for some strange reason she is determined to find out.

Raven snorts, rather loudly, leaning in to whisper in Clarke’s ear. “She looks like a right nerd Griff!” Clarke hums non committedly as she watches the girl reach into her satchel for a large pair of reading glasses. “We could have some right fun with her! One of the Griffinator’s stellar pranks as a welcome?” at that Clarke’s paying attention, a sly grin beginning to spread across her features.

Of course Clarke always comes to school prepared, she has a reputation as prankster of the year to uphold! She waits for the perfect moment to put her plan into action. At the end of the lesson Alexandria pulls out her chair and makes her way to the front to discuss something with Mr Kai, luckily for Clarke leaving her belongings where they are for the time being. Quickly rooting in her bag she pulls out the rather realistic plastic frog she keeps for special occasions and hurriedly shoves it into the girl’s satchel. Raven snickers, “nice one, now quick let’s get out of here, we can watch through the door”.

They look on intently as the girl opens her bag, textbook in hand ready to shove in when she pauses, her brow furrowing slightly in clear annoyance. Reaching in she pulls out the offending article with her index finger and thumb, dangling it in front of her face she inspects it before sighing and picking up the rest of her things.

Raven glances at Clarke open mouthed in shock. The girl hadn’t been in the slightest bit fazed, in fact she had looked completely nonchalant, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to find something of that nature in your school bag. Clarke glances back with a similar expression to her best friend, she had never gotten this reaction before, most girls would squeal at the top of their voices and fling the frog as far away from them as possible.

*****

“What do you mean she was totally unaffected?” Murphy asks incredulously whilst chewing on a piece of apple.

“I mean all she did was look slightly inconvenienced and carried on with getting her stuff together, that was it” Clarke huffed, stabbing at a chip with her fork with conviction.

“I think you need to up your game Griff, you can’t let this stand, can’t let that crown begin to slip” Octavia smirked “we need to move onto phase two!”

“I don’t know, I mean is there-“ Clarke pauses when Raven mutters an “oh shiiiit chicks watch out” she glances up to find the new girl stalking with purpose towards their table in the canteen.

As soon as the girl is within good throwing distance she reaches into her pocket and flings the plastic frog directly at Clarke which bounces directly off her forehead. Everyone gasps apart from Clarke who stares open mouthed, seemingly lost for words.

“I’m guessing that is yours, am I right? I did see you running down the corridor when I got out of the classroom, how old are you? Twelve?” there’s bite to the girl’s words and nobody seems in a hurry to respond apart from Murphy who pushes his chair back with force and stands up, immediately invading Alexandria’s space. “You didn’t just do that!? Do you know who she is?? You have the audacity to come over here and-“

The girl just blinks at him blankly before swiftly interrupting him, “I don’t have time to interact with a bunch of children, I merely came over here to return your toy, I’ll be on my way now” and with that she’s turned on her heels and began to walk away with so much grace that nobody can take their eyes off the retreating figure, she almost looks as though she’s floating.

“Oi you! Come back here! You need to come back right now and apologise to Clarke!” Murphy shouts but she doesn’t even turn around and Clarke merely sighs. “Just leave it Murph”

“But, she can’t talk to you like th-“

“Just leave it! It’s okay!”

Usually Clarke wouldn’t put up with anyone talking to her or one of her crew like that but this girl was so abrasive, so openly commanding and demanding of respect that she couldn’t help but shrink back at the girl’s body language, it wasn’t something she had any time to think about, it was an automatic response and something that was very, VERY troubling to Clarke.

*****

Fortunately they only shared two classes together, Math and History so Clarke didn’t have to endure the brunette’s piercing stare that many times for the rest of the week but when she did, she felt as though her very soul was being analysed and she didn’t like it, eye contact couldn’t be kept for long before Clarke had to look away, usually averting her gaze downwards. Unbeknownst to Clarke this always made the girl smirk. It was clear who had asserted their dominance first and nobody was as surprised as Clarke that she had rolled over so easily, it was clear that the girl thought she was better than she was and people around school were soon starting to talk about the fact that Clarke had let the new girl talk down to her unchallenged. As Raven was animatedly trying to tell Clarke in hushed tones at the back of the History classroom, “you have to do something about it, and soon”.

Clarke and Raven walked arm in arm as they made their way to Octavia’s older brother Bellamy’s house that Friday night. He was holding his once monthly house party extravaganza, something which always rather quickly got out of hand. Clarke had chosen her slim fitting black dress with the slit up the side on this particular occasion, she had every intention of getting laid tonight and she knew that every eye would be fixated on her as soon as she entered the house, she wasn’t at all wrong.

Conversations were almost stopped altogether within the small groups of people frequenting the lounge when Clarke sauntered in with the air of a member of the royal family. She didn’t notice two particular intense green eyes take her in from top to toe from the corner of the room as she smiled at Bellamy, taking a welcome bottle of vodka from his grasp.

The party was soon in full swing, dance music blaring from the four loudspeakers situated at each corner of the room. Bodies mingling together as guys and girls gyrated and danced against one another. Clarke was having a great time dancing with a dark haired boy with twinkling eyes, the alcohol was flowing and she knew at her word the boy would be out of there with her in a flash, she always got what she wanted and this night would be no different.

She was just about to whisper in his ear questioning if he wanted to go somewhere more private when she noticed something out the corner of her eye, no way, was it? No it can’t be.

But it was. Clarke turned and now her full attention was on the spectacle in front of her. She wasn’t entirely sure who one of the girls was, Niylah was it? But she sure as hell knew the other girl. Clarke watches on in shock as the new girl makes out, rather too enthusiastically for a public setting with the pretty blonde.

Clarke doesn’t give herself a chance to change her mind, she’s seen her opportunity and she’s going for it. Charging over with the intent of a predator she reaches the two who are still attacking each other’s mouths with fervour and she grabs the blonde’s arm wrenching her away from the stunned brunette so that she faces her. “Woah what-“ but she isn’t allowed the chance to elaborate as Clarke holds her face in her hands and pulls her in for a bruising kiss. The girl is stunned momentarily before her body begins to soften and her hands shyly reach for Clarke’s hips, pulling their bodies flush together. It’s more for show than anything else but Clarke allows a guttural moan to escape her lips which reverberates into the blonde’s mouth, which she seems to enjoy as she grips hold of Clarke’s hips tighter. By now Alexandria’s hackles were well and truly up, she burned an imaginary hole into the side of this insufferable girl’s head before her with the force of her glare and her fists balled up in anger, just who did she think she is?

“Come with me?” Clarke asks softly and a hum in agreement makes Clarke grin in triumph. As much as Niylah had enjoyed kissing the brunette she had wanted Clarke for a while now and wasn’t going to miss this chance. Taking hold of her hand  gently she’s led out of the room but not before Clarke glances over her shoulder to offer a smug smirk in the stunned brunette’s direction.

I’m sure Bellamy wouldn’t have been pleased if he had wandered into his bedroom that night to find Clarke with her back against his door, Niylah pressed against her front, mouth attached hungrily at her neck, nipping and sucking as she thrusts her fingers furiously. Clarke’s never been one to be quiet but tonight she bites into her lower lip that hard she draws blood in an attempt to quieten her moans. She can’t afford to be found by her friend, she just can’t, she couldn’t bare the satisfaction that particular brunette would get seeing her thrown out of the party. So she bites down harder and harder and as infuriating as it is she comes around Niylah’s fingers _hard_ with the colour green etched into her mind.

*****

Clarke groans as the sound of her phone going off rouses her from welcomed sleep. Her eyes flutter open and there’s a momentary panic as she doesn’t know where she is, she turns briefly onto her back only to find a snoozing Niylah right beside her. _Oh shit_ , _damn Clarke your thirst_ , Clarke inwardly scolds herself as it dawns on her that they must have taken it further and gone back to Niylah’s house for a second round. She has no recollection of leaving Bellamy’s house however.

Reaching for her phone which luckily was placed nice and safely on a side table she notices that she has a text message from Raven.

**[Raven Baeyes]: Yo Griffin, heard you left with Niylah last night? Where are you now? Fancy getting breakfast?**

**[The Griffalo]: Yep. Still at hers actually, no idea how I got here though, can we make that lunch? I’m still half asleep.**

**[Raven Baeyes]: Yeah sure whatevs. Is it true what else I heard.. you stole Niylah from Queen Alexandria?**

**[The Griffalo]: Ding ding, right again Reyes. They were making out, so I took my chance to get one over on that stuck up bitch, think my plan worked rather well!**

**[Raven Baeyes]: Wait, what? So is she like into girls or do you just think it was a drunky type thing?**

**[The Griffalo]: How the hell would I know? And to be honest I really don’t care.**

But she _does_ care.

*****

Monday morning came around far too quickly for Clarke’s liking and she’s so low on sleep after also going out on Saturday night that she can barely hold herself up against the wall as she waits outside her math classroom.

“Was it worth it, Clarke?” she isn’t sure what she flinches at the hardest, the sudden voice right next to her ear making her jump or the fact that the person who spoke her name clicked the k so salaciously it sent a jolt right to her core.

She turns to find Alexandria regarding her intently, her head slightly cocked to the side in silent question, if she couldn’t stand the sight of her so much she might of found the act endearing.

“Was what worth it?” she spits back, she doesn’t have the patience for a confrontation this morning, just let me live, she inwardly pleads.

“Making such a scene for my benefit, did it make you feel better?” her head tips even further to the side in almost mocking and Clarke has the sudden maddening urge to spit right at that perfectly sculpted face with that captivating jawline.

Clarke almost growls in frustration as the words just won’t come to her and the brunette _knows_ she’s winning, she couldn’t look more smug than she does right now.

So she carries on, and Clarke just wants the ground to swallow her whole. She hates feeling so helpless, this never happens.

“Oh I’ve heard all about you, you’ve had pretty much everyone in the year group haven’t you?” she goads.

In a moment of genius, and she isn’t sure where it comes from but Clarke comes up with a cutting response which she utters with a playful lilt to the lips.

“Not everyone, not you”

Clarke’s smile grows wider when she notices a momentary falter in the brunette’s expression and she takes in the words that were spoken so teasingly they could be mistaken for flirting. _Maybe it was flirting._

Eyelashes flutter and she blinks a couple of times before she collects herself and the brunette flings her head back in a hearty laugh which takes Clarke by surprise.

As this is going on Mr Kai has opened the classroom door and motioned for the class to enter. They begin walking in and the new girl leans in so as not to be overheard “I know you’ve got everyone here wrapped around your finger, _literally_ , but I see people for what they really are, you may think you’re a princess because you get everything you want but I can see right through you”.

_What the hell does she mean?_

They’ve reached their desks and it almost looks like a standoff as Clarke stands almost _too_ close to the infuriating girl with the unwavering stare who refuses to take her eyes off the cerulean depths burning with emotion inches away from her face.

Mr Kai clicks the door behind him. “Clarke, what are you doing? You’re meant to sit behind your desk not in front of it”

The brunette smirks, “yes Clarke, do as you’re told!”

“Shut up Alexandria” she replies in a totally childish sing song voice which she almost instantly groans at, why does your confidence just die and wither around this girl? she slumps down into her chair, a firm scowl plastered onto her face.

“It’s Lexa!” the girl in front chirps over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is really making an impression on people and Clarke doesn't like it. Not one bit. 
> 
> Oh and Lexa is REALLY good at soccer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and kudos already! it makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying this. REALLY happy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter 2!
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr: @alyciadebnamclexa

“Have you seen this?” Clarke grimaces, sliding the weekly Polaris school newsletter across the table towards Raven.

Raven picks it up and after a few minutes she scoffs, “do you think she wrote this herself?”

Clarke laughs, “probably, I can’t believe it though, she’s only been here a week and she’s already making the front page as Polaris’s new soccer superstar, she scored the winning goal of the first game of the season, what’s so special about that?”.

“You don’t know much about soccer do you Griff?” Miller asks placing his tray on the table and sitting down beside Clarke. “They beat Azgeda! We haven’t beaten them in over twenty years! This is massive, Lexa is like the school celebrity now”.

Clarke rolls her eyes so much they threaten to roll right out the side of her head, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Miller.

“What? You don’t like her? I think she seems pretty cool” he offers Clarke a carrot stick from his open packet which Clarke swiftly turns her nose up at.

Raven sniggers “Call yourself a member of the skai kru? Not only have you forgotten that Clarke absolutely detests vegetables with a vengeance but if you haven’t noticed that she probably hates Polaris’s Ronaldo more then you must be blind”.

Miller shrugs and snaps another carrot stick in half before getting up and making an excuse that he needs to find Jasper for something. He knows what Clarke’s like when she’s grumpy and it’s probably best he keeps his distance, there’s only Raven who can cheer her up when she’s like this.

There’s a brief pause of complete silence and Raven takes the moment to take a large gulp of her chocolate milkshake, before almost spitting the contents over Clarke at what she says next.

“I’m going to join the soccer team!” she announces with confidence.

Raven splutters and begins coughing loudly. “Excuse me? What? You? Couch potato Clarke? Join the soccer team? What kind of parallel universe have I just slipped into?” she lifts the milkshake carton up to her eyelevel and inspects it intently as if it had somehow been tampered with.

Clarke scowls and whacks her friend on the arm. “A girl can change her mind can’t she? Maybe I just want to get some more exercise” she puts on a look of nonchalance as if it’s no big deal.

Raven giggles “You get plenty of exercise already thirstmonster” she winks and Clarke rolls her eyes. “You sure it’s not because you want another opportunity to get under Queen Alexandria’s skin?”

Hmm, that lovely bronzed skin. Under her skin? Clarke perhaps wouldn’t mind being _against_ her skin. I wonder how soft it is?... Clarke shakes her head as if to clear it, no, she _hates_ Lexa.

*****

Raven is as dumbfounded as everyone else when Clarke actually decides to tag along to the next training session, she goes along for moral support (of course) and _definitely_ not because there’s a possibility for this entire fiasco to be hilarious.

She sits at the side of the pitch with her legs tucked under herself, a sly grin washing over her features as she notices Clarke glaring at Lexa at every chance she gets.

“Right” Coach Jackson begins “We’ll start the session with some simple passing exercises, seeing as Clarke is our newbie here I think it will be the best idea to pair her with our match winner here” he gives Lexa a slap on the back “if anybody can teach good passing technique it’s this one” Lexa smiles back at him rather stiffly, giving a small nod.

Clarke wants to protest, she really does but it looks as if everyone else has already left to pair up themselves. This can’t be happening, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

Lexa begins to make her way to a patch of spare grass, bouncing the ball on her knee as she goes, Clarke rolls her eyes, “show off” she spits. Oops, that didn’t mean to come out.

“What was that princess?” Lexa looks up, fixing Clarke with a hard look.

_Princess?_ Clarke’s blood was already boiling, she had to keep herself from clenching her fists.

Clarke advances so that she’s only standing a few feet in front of Lexa. “I said, you’re a show off” she punctuates every word with a hard edge and all Lexa does is smirk in response, she wasn’t about to let this girl get a rise out of her, not a chance.

She sighs, “let’s just get on with it shall we?” Lexa kicks the ball, rather harder than she intended in Clarke’s direction which goes sailing past her. Oh if looks could kill.

Clarke goes trotting after the ball and when she reaches it she picks it up, dropping it and absolutely booting it as hard as she can, it doesn’t actually end up going anywhere, all it does is fly way up into the air and comes back down, almost hitting Clarke on the head.

Lexa breaks out into a loud laugh. This girl is so highly strung it’s rather hilarious to her. She knows she shouldn’t laugh but she can’t help it.

Coach Jackson comes running over in concern, “no, no, no Clarke not like that!”

“Look, like this” he demonstrates how to do a simple pass with the side of your foot, it should be easy enough but Clarke isn’t used to sport, and she definitely isn’t any use when in this sort of mood.

“Watch how Lexa does it” he tells her before walking off to go and praise Harper and Monroe’s efforts.

“Watch how Lexa does it” she imitates him in a high pitched voice before passing the ball in a much calmer manner in Lexa’s direction.

In the end they actually get quite a good passing rally going backwards and forwards, in silence, nobody dares to say anything. Clarke still has a scowl on her face and Lexa finds it incredibly hard to keep a smirk off hers.

At the end of the session they have a five a side practice game. Clarke wouldn’t want to admit that she was struggling but she was. She tried to keep up as best she could but running wasn’t her forte. Frustration began to set in and she wanted nothing more than to storm off the pitch, her team were losing, Lexa had already scored a hat trick and nobody was passing the ball to her.

“Echo!” she screamed, waving her arm in the air “here!” but Echo completely ignored her and instead passed to Kellie. She couldn’t help the growl that erupted from her throat and she noticed a certain brunette laughing in the distance.

Right, that’s it.

This time when Lexa received the ball and was thundering towards goal Clarke put on a spurt of speed determined to reach her. She did, but her tackle wasn’t at all well timed and she ended up kicking Lexa hard on the ankle.

“Owwww!” Lexa exclaimed hopping slightly. “What the hell Clarke?”

“Oops, my bad” Clarke grinned devilishly, earning a death stare from the brunette.

Unfortunately Clarke’s foul earned the red team a penalty which Lexa coolly put away only making things worse.

At 5-0 Clarke was begging for the final whistle, she wanted nothing more than to get home and have a cold shower, her level of agitation was increasing by the minute, especially when Echo started having a go at her.

“Piss off Echo” Clarke growled, “I’ll show you”.

Clarke made sure to mark Lexa when the red team had a corner in the last few minutes, she moved from side to side trying to cover the brunette and when the ball started travelling through the air directly towards them both Clarke took her chance. She dived, rather ungainly in an attempt to intercept the ball. But that’s not what she did, what she actually did was intercept Lexa. Her arms attached themselves around Lexa’s middle to try and steady herself but the force in which she dived only meant that she _landed_ on Lexa, in a heap, on the grass. Her arms were kind of stuck around her waist and her head, embarrassingly so, careened into Lexa’s chest.

It was a minute or two before anyone moved, both girls were fairly winded. Until Clarke looked around her and realised how awkward their positions were and at that she was back on her feet in an instant. Lexa scrambled to her feet slightly slower as she had taken the full impact of the ground and stumbled around when she did holding onto her lower back.

She hobbled up to Clarke, leaning in so their faces were inches apart.

“What the fuck Clarke?” she _growled_ and Clarke wasn’t sure why but a pleasant shiver ran up her spine.

“I, I- didn’t mean to-“

She shivers under the intense scrutiny of the brunette’s stare and has to avert her gaze.

“Lexa? Are you okay?” coach Jackson jogs towards them and Lexa hobbles off to the side lines, “we’ll get some ice on that back, let’s get you inside”.

That signals the end of the session and the rest of the girls make their way to the changing rooms.

Most have already left by the time that Lexa arrives back, she gives Clarke a brief snarl before passing her and making her way to her gym bag in the corner.

Clarke has finished getting changed so she should have left by now but something is stopping her. She stands, mouth slightly ajar as she watches the brunette pull her Polaris shirt over her head almost _too_ slowly than necessary revealing the rippling muscles of her shoulders and back. But that’s not all, she has a tattoo, a tattoo that covers the entire length of her spine. Intricate circles and lines adorn the skin and Clarke is intrigued, what could they possibly mean? Or is it just some random but beautiful design?

She wets her suddenly dry lips and wonders briefly before she stops herself in shame of what it would be like to map every inch of that tattoo out with her mouth, her tongue, and she imagines the glorious sounds she might be able to coax out of the brunette if she did.

_Fuck, Griffin. What the hell is wrong with you?_

She has to bite down into her lip to save herself from _groaning_ at the thought.

Damn Lexa and damn her attractiveness.

“Would you like a picture, Clarke?” it’s lost its harshness from earlier on and she’s back to clicking the k softly.

Clarke startles and finds Lexa just buttoning up her shirt and glancing over her shoulder at the blonde. She had noticed her staring, _shit._

 Quick, quick, think of something to say Griffin.

“I like your tattoo” she blurts out. Great Clarke, that’s just great.

The brunette smirks knowingly, averting her gaze back to the front and straightening her shirt out.

“Thankyou” she replies, grabbing her bag and turning around.

Clarke still hasn’t moved.

Just as Lexa is about to pass her she pauses, “Monroe tells me there’s nobody who hates sport more than you, so is there any particular reason you came here tonight?” there’s that damn inquisitive head tilt again.

Clarke opens her mouth to speak but, not for the first time around this girl she’s lost for words, she shuts her mouth abruptly when Lexa speaks again. Just before she makes her way out of the changing room she utters.

“It’s okay Clarke, I already know”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Lexa backstory, Anya and Lexa host a candle party (turns out being a candle hoe runs in the family) and Clarke gets jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! 
> 
> Once again thanks so much for all the lovely comments, kudos and to those who are enjoying this that much to bookmark my little story. You have no idea how much I appreciate it! and it fills me with happiness! (and motivates me to get these chapters out quicker)
> 
> I hope you enjoy my longest chapter yet! 
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr!: @alyciadebnamclexa

“An, you know you don’t have to come” Lexa grumbles, pushing her cereal around her bowl in disinterest.

“You know I wouldn’t miss my baby sis playing her favourite sport for the world!” Anya replies, drawing a pout from Lexa.

“Baby? Hpmfffff” a folding of the arms in defiance causes Anya to laugh.

“You’ll always be my baby sis, no matter how old you are Lex” Anya gives unruly chestnut curls unkempt from sleep a ruffle playfully, only making Lexa’s lips draw out further.

“Be careful or that bluebird in the garden might fly through the kitchen window and perch on that bottom lip in a minute” Lexa can’t help the slight smile that is raised in response.

Lexa and Anya Woods have always been incredibly close siblings. I guess that’s what becomes of being the only family you have left. Their parents both died in a fatal car crash when Anya was barely over seven years old and Lexa one. Lexa can’t remember what her mother or father looked like, the only aid she has now is one remaining picture of the four of them together. When they were orphaned they went to live with a pleasant family who already had a son called Aden, they still keep in touch with him from time to time even now. Unfortunately due to a family dispute before the sisters were born (their mother Jessica’s family hadn’t been able to accept the fact that she got married at nineteen and had a baby not long after to a boy that none of them thought was good enough for their puritan family) this meant that all ties were cut and when the sisters attempted to reach out to their grandparents, their aunt and uncle, none of them wanted to know.  

Anya knows that Lexa is more than capable of looking after herself, she’s always been fiercely independent and headstrong, but it doesn’t stop her from taking up the role of over-protective big sis. Having to change schools four times didn’t seem to faze Lexa, but it definitely fazed Anya. Not only had Lexa had to deal with growing up without parents but she had also had to cope with almost constant bullying.

It’s always the same. Kids see Lexa as this confident, beautiful girl who exudes charisma until they find out her secret, that’s when they change how they act around her rather drastically. You see Lexa is intersex.

If you asked Lexa about it she would shrug her shoulders and say it’s no big deal, because it isn’t. She’s always felt reasonably confident in her own skin, when she was tiny she didn’t think she was any different to any other girl but when she did start to learn about the differences between sexes it didn’t bother her. Anya would always look on in pride as Lexa would animatedly explain to anyone who would listen that this is who she is and just because she isn’t ‘the norm’ it didn’t mean that she had to look at herself in disgust for being unique. She liked who she was and if other people didn’t, well that’s their problem.

Kids can be cruel and the bullying took different forms. The reasoning behind jumping schools so often was more to give Lexa some peace than anything else. She tried not to let their words, their fists bother her, and most of the time she would fight back but more than anything else she was _tired_ , tired of people and their closed mindedness. She just wanted to study hard, get good grades and really start her life.

This is especially why she had no time for people like Clarke Griffin.

People who are obsessed with the material things in life, people who are obsessed with popularity stakes. Things that aren’t at all important.

She had grown up surrounded by people like this and she wasn’t about to let yet another insufferable blonde drama queen drag her into her vain attempts at gaining attention.

*****

“Mom, don’t even think about it, I’m not even starting the game, I don’t want you there embarrassing me”

“Don’t be silly sweetie, I wouldn’t embarrass you, I just want to be there to support my princess” Abbie coos as she loads three blueberry pancakes onto a plate for Clarke.

Clarke rolls her eyes, “please, don’t”

The thought of her mum, the loud and garish over dramatic Abby making a scene in front of Lexa makes Clarke’s blood run cold at the thought.

She’s doing enough of a good job making a fool of herself in front of the brunette without anyone else’s help.

Clarke can’t exactly pinpoint what it is about Lexa that affects her so much. Her annoyingly good looks obviously affect her in _that_ way, she’s powerless to prevent that, anyone with eyes is powerless to prevent that. But that’s not what bothers Clarke. It’s the fact that she just _crumbles_ when around her.

When she first saw the brunette she saw a great opportunity to have some fun at the new girl’s expense, but that didn’t go to plan. Lexa hadn’t entered the fray like any usual new girl. She had entered with so much confidence and poise it had shocked Clarke and she hadn’t expected to be challenged in such a way and so soon.

In fact nobody dared to challenge Clarke. Even though it wasn’t set in stone there was your usual typical high school hierarchy at Polaris and Clarke was sitting pretty on her throne at the top. Everybody bowed down to her, everybody catered to her every need and whim, she could have the pick of anybody she liked, but that was beginning to change.

It seemed that Lexa didn’t care about the hierarchy, not one bit, and it was also evident that she didn’t care much for Clarke either.

This wasn’t supposed to happen, Lexa was supposed to fall at her feet like everyone else, she wasn’t supposed to stand up to Clarke or do something to take the limelight off her. If Clarke wants something, someone, she damn well gets it and she wasn’t about to let some brunette with a body that’s a work of art stand in her way. She _will_ regain the limelight, she _will_ regain her confidence and she _will_ have Lexa Woods.

*****

Friday evening came and it was time for Polaris’ next match, this time against Trikru academy.

Clarke was cold, grumpy, and wet.

Raindrops dripped off her raincoat, off her nose, off every available surface as she sat huddled under the tiny substitute’s shelter.

Despite the torrential downpour the game was going well, Polaris were 3-1 up, courtesy of two goals from Lexa, of course.

She seemed to have boundless energy, making runs backwards and forwards, intercepting the ball here, tackling with gusto there and making powerful shots at goal with her killer right foot.

As majestic as her skills were Clarke couldn’t help but allow her eyes to shamelessly roam the athletic figure whenever she jogged close enough.

She was absolutely covered in mud from top to toe, which strangely enough seemed to make her even hotter, there were even thin streaks of the stuff underneath her eyes. Impressive sized biceps and thighs rippled and pumped as she ran, Clarke even noticed a teasing glimpse of another tattoo peeking from underneath her right shirt sleeve.

 _Fuck_ , she’s gorgeous.

The warmth that floods her body, tingles her senses at the sight of the brunette is the only heat she manages to gather into her raw skin.

The shrill sound of a whistle startles Clarke from her Lexa fuelled reverie and she glances up to notice that the game has ended.

A steady frown begins to taint her features as she watches her team mates gather a laughing Lexa into their arms and carry her off the pitch with a chant of “Lexaaa, Lexaaa!”

Clarke bristles in annoyance before standing up, stretching her stiff muscles and making her way across the pitch and after the others.

*****

The ride home was less than thrilling.

“That Lexa is a good player isn’t she”

Clarke grunts in acknowledgement from under the safety of her jumper’s hood. 

“You know I got talking to her sister when I went inside for a coffee, Anya her name is”

Clarke freezes, turning her head to the side to stare at her mum.

“And?” Clarke asks, a little too snappily.

“Lovely girl, she’s invited us round to hers tonight for something called a candle party, apparently you each take a candle and you can swap yours with someone else’s if you fancy theirs more. She also runs her own candle making company and is sure to have loads of stock on show, I told her how much we both love a good candle”.

“Sounds like a stupid idea” Clarke snaps. “Well you can go if you like but I’m not”. No way was she going to Anya’s house, where Lexa would more than likely be as well. She _shivers_ at the thought.

“Honey don’t be like that, I already told Anya we both would go and Lexa being new around here and all it might be a nice opportunity to be able to bond with someone her age, that would be nice wouldn’t it? Making a new friend?”

Clarke doesn’t know whether to swear or to undo her seatbelt and jump out of the moving car in a desperate attempt to escape this madness.

Either way she WAS NOT going. No way.

*****

It’s amazing what the threat of having your tablet, cell phone, laptop and ipod taken away from you can do for persuasion.

As Clarke and Abby walk up the woods’ driveway Clarke finds an unpleasant nervous energy has resided in her stomach and she has to take a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself.

A smiley blonde woman opens the door. “Abby! And this must be Clarke! Welcome to my humble abode” the woman laughs and motions for them to make their way into the house.

Clicking the door behind her Clarke jumps when Anya suddenly shouts “Lexa! Come and take our guests’ coats please” why was she so jumpy all of a sudden? _calm yourself Griffin._

A few seconds later t _hat_ brunette saunters towards them from one of the side rooms. When she realises who has just entered her house she freezes, looking towards her sister accusingly as if she wants to say something before thinking better of it.

“This is Abby and this is of course Clarke who I’m sure you know already” Anya smiles.

Lexa clears her throat before reaching to take Abby’s hand in welcome. “Nice to meet you Ms Griffin”

Ms Griffin? Clarke rolls her eyes. Of course she’s also a perfect hostess. She can add that to her list of star qualities.

Taking her coat from a beaming Abby, Lexa then turns towards Clarke. Their eyes meet and Lexa’s gaze isn’t half as welcoming.

“Clarke” Lexa acknowledges, there’s a certain hardness to it and Clarke gulps.

“Lexa” Clarke almost squeaks, holding out her jacket for Lexa to take.

Abby and Anya look between the two in astonishment, as if they had both just greeted each other in Russian.

As Lexa makes her way upstairs with the garments Anya decides to break the suddenly tense atmosphere with a “right, what can I get you girls to drink? All of the other guests are here so we can get started in a minute”

Clarke doesn’t recognise most of the other guests. There’s another parent of one of the soccer team girls’ and a few siblings of people she knows from school but that’s it.

“Okay, lads and ladies this is how it’s going to work” Anya begins, commanding the attention from her guests as she stands at one end of the lounge.

“Seeing as there are ten of you you’ll each take a number from this bag. There are two sets of 1-5 numbers, if you pick out 1 for example you will be paired with the other corresponding person who picks out 1, you get to view each other’s candles and if you fancy a swap, feel free, but If you don’t well that’s where the fun bit comes in” she grins “every time you decline a swap you have to take a drink from this table here” everybody looks to where Anya is pointing where some interesting coloured liquid sits temptingly in shot glasses. “By the end of the night, in states of varying degrees you should all be going home with something different than you came here tonight with”

Clarke thinks the idea is slightly silly and as she goes to pull a face she stops herself as she notices a certain brunette gazing at her out the corner of her eye.

When she turns her attention fully to Lexa who is perched on the arm of a chair not far away her gaze has been redirected to the clock on the wall, as if she’s waiting for something.

Lexa had definitely _not_ been staring at Clarke’s chest, nope, never.

She didn’t at all like the girl but it didn’t mean that she wasn’t allowed to admire the impressive amount of cleavage that was on display tonight.

At school was different, at school you was covered up, but now Clarke was obviously taking advantage of the freedom by wearing a rather tight fitting blue top that _barely_ kept everything in.

She understood the appeal of Clarke, she understood why the girl had so many people after her with those mesmerising deep blue eyes and that beautifully soft golden, slightly wavy hair and that smile, which Lexa would admit she had rarely seen, as for some reason Clarke tended to have a permanent scowl fixed on her face when around Lexa but from afar she had witnessed it, and it was a wonder to behold.

It’s just a shame that Clarke has so many faults that Lexa simply cannot overlook, otherwise she might have been found tasting Clarke’s lips instead of Niylah’s at that party last week.

As Anya goes on to explain how obviously the younger members of the party will have a much lighter alcopop version as a shot instead of the strong stuff there’s a knock at the door and Lexa gets up to go and answer it.

Clarke hears muffled voices from the hallway and a moment later Lexa reappears with a giggling Monroe in toe.

Her insides clench at the sight uncomfortably and she shifts where she sits.

As there’s now a lack of space available Lexa chooses to sit on the floor where Monroe sidles up as close as she can, gripping hold of the brunette’s arm almost possessively which has Clarke positively bristling with anger.

She has no right or reason to be angry but she is, and the feeling is suffocating.

By this point the game has started, Clarke goes through the motions without having the slightest interest in participating.

She just can’t keep her eyes off the pair snuggling to her left.

Monroe will whisper in Lexa’s ear from time to time, raising a laugh from the girl and at one point Lexa squeezes Monroe’s knee and although brief it puts Clarke on edge.

And then the inevitable happens. Clarke is paired with Lexa.

They approach each other stiffly, holding their candles out for inspection.

Clarke sniffs the candle non committedly, noticing on the label it reads ‘pine cone forest’ damn it, of COURSE Lexa would choose a scent that Clarke finds absolutely irresistible, but she is not about to admit it.

At this stage of the game Abby is more than tipsy and she chooses that exact moment to waltz over to the two awkward girls.

“Claaaaaarke” she drawls, “now what have we got here?” she snatches the candle from Clarke’s grasp, “pine cone forest? Oh that’s so you Clarke, this is the one!”

Clarke scowls, “no mom, actually I find the scent disgusting” Lexa raises her eyebrows and shifts uncomfortably at her side.

“But Claaaaaarke, you’ve always said that the smell of the forest feels like home, that it reminds you of the times you and your dad-“

“MOM!” Clarke is shouting now, she has no right to talk about her dad or the forest, or the time they spent together, not here, not now, not ever.

“I don’t want Lexa’s damn candle, just leave it! Leave me alone!”

She pushes past her astonished mother and makes her way over to Anya who looks concerned. After asking the blonde where she could find their bathroom she storms upstairs, slamming the door behind her.

Slumping against the wall and sliding down it with the grace of a giraffe on ice skates she comes to rest on the floor. Fisting her hair angrily, running her fingers through her waves she breathes in and out shakily, trying to calm her racing heart.

After a while she begins to calm down but she’s far too embarrassed to make a reappearance downstairs. She just made a fool of herself around the brunette, AGAIN.

“Fuck” she breathes harshly, banging a fist on the floor in frustration.

And that’s when she hears a noise, of hushed tones? Of giggling?

Getting slowly to her feet she tiptoes over to the door and opens it a tiny fraction.

It’s Lexa and Monroe. Hand in hand. Trying to be as quiet as possible as they move down the hallway.

Then Clarke feels her stomach drop as Monroe is pushed against the wall and Lexa is on her, attacking her neck, her lips, causing stifled moans to erupt from the pinned girl’s mouth.

Clarke swallows thickly, closing her eyes and taking a large breath of air.

Could her day possibly get any worse?

But it does get worse, sooner than Clarke anticipated.

“I’ve wanted you from the second I laid eyes on you” Lexa breathes against the girl’s neck and Clarke can feel herself begin to tremble, but from what? rage?... jealousy?

_Why doesn’t she want me?_

Clarke wants to scream, wants to barge out of this room and just break the two girls apart, demand to hear it from Lexa’s mouth, _why don’t you want me?_

As the figures retreat into Lexa’s room to do god knows what Clarke feels her flight instincts take hold so she runs, she runs down the stairs, out the front door and she runs all the way home.

*****

She lies on her bed staring at the ceiling, blinking back the emotions that threaten to spill over.

She’s never felt this way before. This powerless, this frustrated. She doesn’t want to admit it but she simply can’t ignore it. Lexa makes her _weak._

Clarke thought she had everything figured out but then along comes Lexa.

Lexa Woods has gate crashed her simple life and is turning it on its head. Lexa Woods is changing everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Clarke backstory and I kind of fell into the sin bin with this chapter. There's smut! smut smut smutty smut! but between whom? I guess you'll have to read and find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! and with my longest chapter yet! I couldn't stop writing with this one!
> 
> Once again thanks so much for all the lovely comments, kudos and those who have bookmarked. I appreciate it so much! please please all of you feel free to tell me what you think, what you like, what you hate, what you would possibly like to see? 
> 
> You can also hit me up on tumblr!: @alyciadebnamclexa

Clarke found her mum sat at the kitchen table the following morning still looking slightly worse for wear. She glanced up at her daughter sheepishly when she heard the soft pads of feet through the door.

“Clarke-“

“Mom, it’s fine okay? You don’t have to say anything” making her way over to the cupboard she takes out her favourite cereal, pouring a copious amount into a bowl that was already set on the countertop ready for her.

But Abby had never been one to listen to what Clarke wanted, in fact she almost always did the opposite, so she carried on talking.

“Look, I know I spoke out of place and that-“ she glances up to gauge Clarke’s expression carefully before adding “your dad is still a sensitive topic”

Clarke’s hands fly to the counter and she braces herself, attempting to breathe steadily, waiting for the inevitable flash of anger to consume her in response to her mum’s words.

A whole two years had passed since the untimely death of Jake Griffin and Clarke still hadn’t accepted it, in fact she had stone blank refused to talk about it ever since she left the hospital that bitter cold day in January, clutching her father’s watch tightly, just willing, begging for him to come back to her.

But he didn’t and the pain still rages on.

In Clarke’s mind the best way to grieve is through avoidance. Don’t talk about his passing, don’t bring up old memories and definitely DEFINITELY don’t bring out the photo albums. It helps her to stay numb that way, numb to the gut wrenching pain of remembering things that threaten to tear her apart.

But she still keeps the watch. In fact not a day goes by where she doesn’t have it around her wrist. She likes to think that she’s keeping it safe for her father, until the day he returns and she can give it back, as though he’s just away on a very long vacation but some day soon he will walk through that door with his signature smile and everything will be okay again. Clarke copes this way. Clinging on to impossible hope that does her no good but also keeps her grounded.

Clarke doesn’t give Abby the satisfaction of a response so she grabs some milk from the fridge, yanks a side drawer open harsher than intended to get a spoon and makes to remove herself from this situation.

“Clarke!” Abby begs just as the girl is almost out the door.

She turns slowly, fixing her mum with a ‘don’t push me’ look which Abby swallows hard at.

She knows that she is the last person Clarke would want to hear this from but she’s concerned for her daughter, worried that she’s been bottling everything up for years now.

“Clarke” her voice is small, vulnerable as she pleads with Clarke to listen.

“Please, just know that if you ever want to talk, I’m here” Clarke nods silently before turning on her heel, leaving Abby to her own company once more.

In a roundabout way Clarke blamed her mother for Jake’s death.

She knew her logic was kind of off but that didn’t prevent her from holding a lot of resentment in her heart when it came to the circumstances surrounding her father’s passing.

A couple of months before the incident Abby’s awful secret had come to light. She had been having an affair with her boss, Marcus Kane.

Jake was distraught, Clarke was distraught and had taken the side of her father, choosing to go and live with him when he found a place to stay away from the family home.

In his pain he had been working a massive amount of overtime at the lab (he was a scientist) in an attempt to keep himself busy and his mind off the betrayal of his wife.

It was 9PM in the evening when the explosion happened. He should have been at home, he would have been at home had things been how they had always been. 6PM he would come strolling through the door with the evening’s paper in his hand and a kiss ready for his wife and daughter, each and every day.

So, simply through circumstance Clarke blamed her mum.

Obviously when Jake died Clarke couldn’t have carried on staying in his flat so she had to move back in with Abby. Now, a whole two years later their relationship is still a tumultuous one. Things have eased slightly, the anger and resentment isn’t as raw as they once were but Clarke isn’t sure that she will ever be able to completely forgive.

*****

“Griffster!” Octavia squealed as Clarke walked into the ice rink’s foyer.

“Hey O!” Clarke grinned, “is Raven here yet?”

“You betcha! You know how much she loves skating, she’s already got her skates on and is impatiently waiting for you to hurry up!”

As Clarke makes her way tentatively onto the ice she spots a flash of brunette hair as Raven speeds by her.

“Damnit Reyes how are you such a pro?” Clarke mutters to herself as Octavia staggers onto the rink after her.

“We’re like baby giraffe’s and she’s like… that” Octavia gestures vaguely with her hand as Raven attempts a 360 degree spin.

The two girls leave Raven to her own devices as there is no way that they can compete so they make their way slowly around the outside, one hand gripping the border and one hand holding the other’s in a death grip.

After a good hour of Raven showing off and Clarke and Octavia falling down and getting back up every five minutes they decide to grab a milkshake at the café.

Octavia slurps her strawberry milkshake happily before making Clarke and Raven jump at her sudden outburst.

“OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN TO TELL YOU?!”

The girls stare aghast at their friend, mouths slightly parted in surprise.

“Right, well you know I told you about that really buff guy at the gym, Lincoln? He goes to Trikru academy, well, he’s asked me out on a date!”

Raven wolf whistles before slapping Octavia on the arm.

“Woohoo, way to go O! when is it?”

“This Thursday” Octavia grins, “we’re going to the beach”

“Ooo, romantic walk on the beach eh?” Clarke teases, “no, seriously though O, that’s great news, about time! You’ve been flirting for about ten years”

“Hey you!” Clarke ducks as Octavia swings a fist playfully at the blonde.

“Anyway you can talk, you’ve never even been on a date! We need to get you set up next”

Clarke scrunches her face up in disgust, “no thank you!”

Raven laughs, “the thirstmonster isn’t in to all that mushy stuff, it’s one night and one night only for her”

Nodding animatedly Clarke agrees, “that’s right Reyes, I take what I need and then I’m gone, kind of like a vampire but without the blood sucking”

Octavia scoffs “you sure about that? The amount of experience you’ve got I wouldn’t be surprised if you are into some kinky ass shit!”

A raise of an eyebrow and a coy smirk is the only response Octavia gets.

*****

Clarke paused at her locker midway through removing her coat as she heard a couple of excitable voices approaching and eventually stopping on the other side of her door.

“So what was it like?” one of the voices asks.

“Ugh, amazing” the other voice replies, “them fingers, I tell ya, to die for!”

There’s a high pitched giggle, an instantly recognisable giggle, Harper.

Clarke narrows her eyes, then that must mean the other girl is… Monroe.

The two are inseparable.

“So did you erm, like, do anything to her?” Harper asks shyly.

“No, she didn’t even remove her clothes, said she wasn’t bothered, that it was all about me”

Clarke can feel heat beginning to rise from her toes right the way up her body, _I hope she isn’t talking about who I think she’s talking about._

“How strange, anyway I can’t believe that you got Lexa Woods into bed! She’s like Polaris’ most wanted right now!”

Clarke almost _growls_.

How dare she brag about this. How dare she let other people know how amazing Lexa is in bed, as if people need another reason to fawn all over her. How dare Lexa be such a selfless top. Is there anything she can’t do?

Clarke is pretty sure Lexa Wood was put on this earth as a test, purely to taunt her.

That’s it, she can’t stand to listen to any more of this.

She chooses that moment to close her locker door, rather abruptly, making the two girls jump.

“Oh, hi Clarke!” Monroe exclaims, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Monroe, Harper” Clarke nods in acknowledgement.

“Erm, I’m glad to of ran into you actually” Monroe swings her bag off of her shoulder and begins to root in it for something.

She eventually holds out a piece of paper. “It’s my birthday on Saturday so I’m having a party, y’know, the usual, I’m inviting the entire year”

Clarke takes the invitation and studies it. “Oh, thanks, yeah I’ll probably be there”

Monroe beams, “that’s great, well we had better be off, double chemistry calls!”

The girls make a quick exit, scurrying down the hallway in hushed whispers.

Scrunching the paper into a tight ball and shoving it in her pocket Clarke grumbles and makes her way to her History class.

Not a great start to the week.

*****

Lexa’s eyes light up as they wander across the powerpoint slide projected onto the whiteboard. ‘The history of sexuality in pop culture’ now this should be interesting! The cogs have already started whirring about the many different materials she could use for research.

She zones out momentarily as Miss Harvey begins to talk about the class having to put together a presentation, only regaining her alertness when she hears her name being called… directly after Clarke’s.

Sitting up straighter in her chair she looks around, wondering what is going on, it looks as if people are beginning to shift around the room.

Then she spots Clarke, and her incredibly disgruntled expression. Great, she must have been placed in her group.

“Hey, over here Lex!” Echo calls and Lexa makes her way over, noticing the way Clarke gives her a brief scowl as she pulls a seat up.

The other person making the four up is Monty, sweet indifferent Monty. At least there will be at least one calm, voice of reason in the group Lexa thinks.

Three of them begin a heated discussion, batting ideas to and thro, everyone accept the grumpiest person Lexa has ever met, Clarke Griffin.

For some strange reason she can’t seem to be able to remove her eyes from Lexa’s hands as her fingers tap out a silent beat on the table, it’s a habit that’s stayed with her throughout the years and one that seems to have entranced Clarke.

“What do you think Clarke?” Lexa asks, knowing full well that it will catch the girl out.

“Wh-what? Uh?” Clarke sits up in her chair and colour begins to flood to her cheeks.

Lexa sighs, rolling her eyes. “I knew you wasn’t listening and you haven’t said a single word, I’m not about to sit here for the next two or so weeks doing all the work for you!”

She’s seen enough evidence from their shared classes in the short amount of time that she’s known Clarke to know that she’s workshy. The blonde spends the majority of both classes doodling in her notebook, much to Lexa’s distaste; doesn’t she care about her education?

Clarke merely shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly which only enrages the brunette further.

“Look, you either contribute evenly like the rest of us or I’ll ask for you to be swapped out” Lexa’s fingers have ceased their incessant drumming and now grip the edge of the table tightly.

At this Clarke rises so that her hands are flat on the table and she leans forward slightly in Lexa’s direction. “Good, do it, I would rather not be in your group anyway” she spits with as much venom as she can muster and Lexa visibly flinches, offering up a slight snarl in reply.

Lexa can’t cope with this, she just can’t. Her grades are incredibly important to her, she prides herself in over achieving and no way was she going to let princess Clarke drag her down to her level.

“Hey now, what’s going on?” by this point Miss Harvey has spotted the altercation and has wandered over to see what is going on.

Monty pipes up as soon as she reaches the table in concern, “Nothing miss, erm, a debate just got slightly out of hand that’s all, we’ll sort it”

A debate? Lexa’s eyebrow twitches, the idea of debating something with Clarke amused her, it would be over in no time, she would be no match for Lexa.

“Okay well, can you debate a bit more quietly please” Miss Harvey narrows her eyes in warning and retreats to check on another group.

“Clarke, do you promise to pull your weight? Please? For all of us?” Monty pleads, chocolate brown eyes playing the puppy dog card. Clarke glances up at him before sitting back down with a humph! And nodding once. “And Lexa, do you promise to perhaps not snap so quickly?” Lexa throws Monty a hard stare before softening her expression and nodding, how could you _not_ snap quickly when it came to that infuriating blonde.

*****

The rest of the week had been rather uneventful, besides from Lexa scoring all seven goals in a 7-0 thrashing of Darhunt high. When she had seen Clarke, she had attempted to keep her cool as best she could and Clarke had somehow managed to tone down her grumpiness, only slightly mind you but it was an improvement.

Saturday night came around quickly and although she was nervous at the prospect of seeing Monroe and Lexa together again she was planning on drinking so much alcohol she would stop caring eventually anyway.

The party was hosted at a converted barn just outside of town. It was massive and boasted two large sized rooms for functions as well as two smaller rooms for more low key events.

The first time Lexa spots Clarke amongst the throng of partygoers her breath catches in her throat. Unlike at Bellamy’s this time she isn’t wearing a dress but a flowy white skirt and a strapless pink top, which, once again looks about a few sizes too small with the way her chest threatens to break free every time she spins around on the dance floor.

Much to Lexa’s annoyance she just can’t tear her eyes away from her, the way she moves is mesmerising and much to her horror she begins to feel a very slight pull at the front of her pants forcing her to down about an entire bottle of beer in one in an attempt to dull her traitorous body’s reaction. This can’t happen, not here, not now, not at the sight of _Clarke._

And then Clarke notices her watching and she _smirks_ , the dirtiest smirk Lexa has ever seen, and it infuriates her, she wants nothing more than to wipe that smug look off her face.

But that’s not all Clarke does, no, as the music begins to slow down into a more even number her dancing style changes. Her movements turn sensual, all sinuous rolls of her hips, fingers sliding through golden locks and then she begins _grinding_ into Raven who is dancing behind her and Lexa sees red.

All the while this is going on Clarke has not taken her eyes off Lexa once. She knows damn well what she’s doing and she’s doing it well.

The feeling rises and rises and Lexa begins to feel her heart hammer so hard against her ribcage in fury that her head begins to spin. _What the hell is wrong with you Lexa? Are you jealous? Is this the drink talking? Pull yourself together!_

All her faculties are steadily ebbing away and she can’t think straight. All she can see is Clarke, the exasperating Clarke gyrating and simply _teasing_ her and she’s quickly beginning to forget the reasons why she’s been holding back the past couple of weeks. In that moment all she can think is that she _wants_ Clarke and she wants her now.

Finishing the rest of her beer in one big swig she throws the bottle to the floor and marches with purpose over to Clarke.

“Clarke” she husks breathlessly and she immediately has the blonde’s attention. Her expression is unreadable but intent on Lexa’s dark, hooded gaze.

“Can I have a word with you?” Clarke nods, biting her lip and allows Lexa to escort her out of the main room and all the way down a long hallway, right to the end where they are almost in pitch darkness.

“Lexa wh-“ Clarke starts but is quickly quietened as she is forced backwards into the wall and two strong arms reach around her head, hands pressed flat against the hard surface.

“So Clarke-“ the blonde _shivers,_ the way that girl says her name drives her insane.

“Would you like to tell me what the hell this is about? The past two weeks? What are you hoping to get out of your games? What do you _want_ Clarke?”

Clarke blinks slowly, her eyes drifting from the brunette’s pillowy lips back up to those viridescent depts, fiery and all consuming and then back down again.

“I thought that was obvious, surely a genius like you has already figured it out?” she husks.

It’s challenging, goading and Lexa’s jaw tightens.

“I want to hear you say it” she demands, her face becoming impossibly close.

Their noses are almost touching when Clarke utters the words Lexa has already anticipated long before they broke the silence.

“I want you, Lexa”

A noise akin to a growl escapes Lexa’s throat and she’s on Clarke in an instant.

Clarke never expected those lips to feel _this_ heavenly but they do and she’s powerless to prevent the needy whine that she feeds into Lexa’s mouth. They move with such precision, as if they had frequented Clarke’s lips a thousand times before and knew every inch of them off by heart. But Clarke is the one to deepen the kiss further, slipping a silken tongue through Lexa’s parted lips to explore her mouth. Lexa moans, reaching for Clarke’s hands and holding them above her head. A jolt courses right through Clarke at the act and this time she welcomes Lexa’s tongue into her mouth.

As Lexa begins to suck seductively on Clarke’s bottom lip, pulling the swollen skin outwards, adding the tiniest bit of pressure from her teeth she suddenly remembers something and freezes. “Lexa- wait”

The brunette pulls away immediately at the sign of trepidation, her breaths coming out short and ragged.

“So.. does this mean, erm.. you want me too? What about Monroe?”

The sudden feeling of vulnerability that had struck her scared her, this wasn’t like Clarke at all, she didn’t usually care what the other person thought as long as she would receive her end of the bargain.

Lexa smirks. “What about Monroe?”

“Erm, well, you said that you had wanted her sin-“

Cutting her off Lexa grips Clarke’s wrists tighter.

“You think I didn’t know you would be eavesdropping?”

Clarke’s mouth drops open in shock, “so, you wanted to make me jealous?”

Lexa shrugs, “I’ll leave that for you to decide, Clarke”

A shameless whimper fills the air between them and suddenly, how she doesn’t know, Lexa has her back to the wall and her neck is being treated to feather light kisses and the gentlest of sucks. Her head tips back on a soft groan, giving more of herself up for Clarke’s exploration.

Clarke’s lips become more hurried and her hips begin a slow, torturous roll into Lexa’s, searching and searching for more contact, wanting desperately to feel skin on skin but knowing that this is neither the time nor the place.

And then Clarke jolts backwards suddenly in shock and Lexa knows that it’s all over.

Lexa knew she shouldn’t of worn her almost skin tight jeans.

“Oh my- fuck” Clarke gasps, staggering slightly.

There was no mistaking what she had just felt, what she had just felt twitch, hard and hot and heavy against her inner thigh.

“Lexa, you- you’re-“ Clarke stammers, staring intently at the now rather _large_ bulge forming, stretching out the material harshly.

Lexa groans, resting her head against the wall, her cheeks beginning to flush as Clarke’s intense gaze directed at her crotch only deems to make Lexa even _harder._

“Yes Clarke, I’ve got a cock” Lexa states matter of fact, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply.

“Go on then, run away, tell all your friends, call me a freak, I’m used to it now”

“I’m not going to do that Lexa” the brunette flinches as she feels the warmth of another body close again.

She opens her eyes to find the blonde gazing at her softly, but there is still a hard edge of _lust_ swirling amongst those cerulean depths that causes Lexa to swallow thickly.

“You- you’re not?” Lexa stumbles over her words slightly, having to avert her gaze.

“No” Clarke states and then Lexa _yelps_ as she feels a lone finger tentatively travel along her length through her jeans.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’ve surprised the hell out of me, but- I think it’s hot, you’re hot and _god_ I- I need you, Lexa, I need to know how you would feel, inside me, _please_ ”

“Fuck, Clarke” Lexa groans as a delicate hand reaches down to now cup her length, giving a gentle squeeze.

“ _Please_ Lexa, _fuck me”_

Lexa’s heart is screaming to erupt straight out of her chest as she feels the ghost of a breath across her neck as Clarke leans in to suck soft, salty flesh into her mouth, biting down quite hard at the same time her hand gives another gentle squeeze.

 “Into that room, go, now” Lexa breathes harshly, pointing to a darkened room offset from the corridor where only the streetlamps from outside provide a measly amount of light, most of the room is shrouded in darkness.

“Facing the wall” the _commanding_ side of Lexa makes Clarke’s insides clench deliciously and she complies, bracing herself with both hands.

She hears the sound of a zip being undone and then some shuffling and oh it’s so a _gonizing_ waiting, Clarke is sure that Lexa is taking her time on purpose.

Nobody can see a thing which only heightens the senses, Clarke jumps when she feels a cool hand brush against her thigh and then the thin material of her skirt being lifted upwards and over her ass. Two gentle hands reach for either side of her absolutely _ruined_ underwear and they pull, sliding slowly down her now trembling legs.

The air is thick, heavy, silent between them and the tension is unbearable.

“Lexa” Clarke whines and Lexa bites into her lower lip as her cock gives a pleasant throb. Hearing Clarke beg for her was intoxicating.

Beginning to feel incredibly mean towards the blonde for making her wait she reaches, feeling the air for the tell tale wetness and when she finds it she can’t help but groan. Two fingers work their way between Clarke’s dripping folds and in one slick thrust find themselves all the way inside. Those long, slender fingers curve upwards, finding the spot that makes Clarke almost howl to the ceiling the first time she expertly hits it. “You’re so wet for me, Clarke” Lexa purrs into the blonde’s ear and the brunette can feel the girl shiver against her.

As Lexa slides in and out languidly, Clarke can already feel herself close to orgasm. “Lexa” she gasps, “I’m gonna cu- please, I need to feel your c-“

For Clarke the first orgasm is always the most intense and there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to experience it gripping and fluttering and tightening around the brunette’s cock.

Lexa gets the message immediately and removes her fingers, hurriedly shoving them in her mouth as she begins to stroke herself with her other hand. Clarke tastes so _good_ and she wishes they had more time, more time so that Lexa could worship Clarke, taste her properly but they don’t have time. They are fucking in a darkened room in a public place, they must be quicker than this.

Clarke reaches a hand around, searching for Lexa and when she manages to brush a finger across the straining head of Lexa’s cock, Lexa whimpers pitifully. They need each other badly, and they need each other now.

With Clarke’s help in guiding, a couple of inches find their way inside, earning a shared moan from the two girls. Lexa doesn’t want to hurt the blonde so she’s slow with easing the rest of herself in. Clarke gasps, she’s already clenching around the twitching length. Before long Lexa is buried inside Clarke to the hilt and it feels _so good_.

They know that neither of them will last long and that they don’t have much time but Lexa starts slow anyway. Small, slow thrusts which does nothing to alleviate the burning ache within Clarke, it only seems to make it worse.

“Lexa, more, please” Clarke whines, thrusting back against Lexa, reiterating her plead.

The brunette obliges, picking up the pace rather quickly, not giving Clarke much time to adjust, causing her to almost shout out.

“Clarke” Lexa growls, “You have to be quiet!”

To the blonde the idea of somebody walking in on them, to see Lexa buried deep inside her, raw power thrusting into her, the thought excites her tremendously but to Lexa the thought _terrifies_ her.

As much as she’s loving the feeling of Clarke, warm and inviting and deliciously clenching around her she just can’t take the risk any longer, she has to get this over with.

Both hands grip Clarke’s hips tightly, keeping her steady as Lexa begins to _slam_ shamelessly into her. She can feel the throbbing increase and increase but she has to let Clarke come first, she had to.

“Oh fuck- LEXA!” Clarke squeals and Lexa quickly shoves her fingers into Clarke’s mouth to stifle her cries. The same fingers which were minutes ago covered in the blonde’s wetness. Lexa almost comes right then and there at the _dirty_ groan rumbling in Clarke’s throat at sampling her own taste.

“Come for me Clarke” Lexa whispers against a smooth expanse of bare neck, the scraping of teeth and the wild thrusting of the brunette has Clarke coming undone in a matter of seconds and she comes undone in the most glorious way.

Shivering and jerking and tightening around Lexa’s cock, she never thought she was going to let up. Lexa bit into her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. _Please don’t come, please don’t come, you cannot, CANNOT, come inside Clarke._ Lexa repeats the mantra over and over as she helps the whimpering, shivering mess of a girl down from her orgasm, gently thrusting in and out until the aftershocks fade away into light spasms.

Lexa pulls out just in time. Clarke whines at the sudden feeling of emptiness, wanting nothing more than to take Lexa back inside.

She pumps herself furiously and a minute later she’s coming in fast spurts across Clarke’s behind, Clarke shivers as she feels the wet, warm liquid splash against her heated skin. Lexa doesn’t think she’s ever going to stop, it just keeps on coming, some of it managing to soak the unsuspecting girl’s dress.

They both take a few moments of soft panting to regain calm, until they are both okay to adjust their clothes.

As they make their way out of the room, skin flushed, a slight bruise already blossoming on Clarke’s neck and the damp patches of Lexa’s release scattered across Clarke’s skirt it makes Lexa smile coyly. The evidence of their tryst is there for all to see, if you look hard enough. And as they re-enter the main room, where the party is still in full swing anybody could see those marks and wonder who? But nobody would guess Lexa Woods. It’s a thrill, in a way, to share that secret with Clarke. She glances at said evidence from time to time during the rest of the night and it makes her _smile,_ because she, _SHE_ managed to make Clarke Griffin come undone.

But will she still be smiling in the stone cold sober state of morning? Will she still be smiling when the inebriated, lusty haze has lifted? When her mind is completely clear and focused will she still be smiling then?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before, A pug called Eric and Lexa does not, AT ALL have a dirty dream about Clarke, nope, nope, never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the positive feedback on the last chapter! I'm so pleased you're all enjoying confident Lexa who owns her body like the goddess she is! I really wanted to get that across in this fic, I thought it would be a nice change for a g!p Lexa to be assured and damn right proud of her body and who she is. It doesn't mean she can't be slightly sensitive in other areas though...like...love? ;) 
> 
> As always I would LOVE to hear what you guys think! the good the bad and the ugly! comment away! any thoughts on what you would possibly like to see in future chapters is always welcome. 
> 
> Come shout at me on tumblr!: @alyciadebnamclexa

Lexa awoke the following morning with a groan. She rolled over stiffly, her eyes fluttering open to note that it was midday. _Thank god Anya isn’t in one of her moods and has let me sleep in_ she thinks appreciatively as she raises her head in an attempt to sit up only to then yelp and lay back down against the plump pillow in agony, _just how much did she drink last night?_

“Anya? ANYA” she yells for about the fifth time.

“WHAT!?” an aggravated voice travels up the stairs.

“Bring me some advil and some water please, and hurry!” the brunette begs before rolling onto her side and bringing her knees up to her chest, cradling herself into a ball. She hasn’t felt this bad in a very long time.

A few minutes later the blonde emerges through Lexa’s bedroom door like a shiny beacon of hope. Lexa snatches the pain relief from her grasp like a monkey snatching a camera from an unsuspecting tourist.

“Alright, alright little squid, crazy one last night was it?”

Lexa gulps down the refreshing liquid, almost groaning at how good it feels to quench her incredibly dry mouth.

As she turns her head to thank her sister she hears a gasp.

“Oooooo, looks like it DEFINITELY was a crazy night” the blonde smirks and Lexa furrows her brows in confusion, “What do you mean?” she asks.

“Sqidward got lucky it seems!” when Lexa continues to look bemused Anya points at the brunette’s neck. “Somebody get a little peckish?”

“Wha-?” _oh._

Lexa raises a hand to tentatively feel her neck, the area at which Anya had pointed out was slightly tender and raised.

And that’s when it hit her, _Clarke._

“Shit” she breathes, flopping back down onto her mattress with the grace of a hippo jumping into a swimming pool.

“I’m guessing you don’t want to spill the juicy details to your big sister?”

“What do you think?” Lexa snaps, staring up at the ceiling, her hands clenching and unclenching.

“Alright, well, when you’re ready come downstairs and I’ll make you some lunch”

Anya reaches the bedroom door by the time Lexa squeaks from the bed.

“An?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks”

Just what had she been thinking? She had spent the best part of two weeks _barely_ putting up with princess Clarke and doing a very good job of resisting her obvious tactics at gaining her attention. And then what had she gone and done? Given her exactly what she wanted. Just like everybody else did. Lexa thought she was better than that, she thought she could keep her annoying attraction towards the girl under control, well, she could, just not after having downed three bottles of beer and a few shots. Clarke had snared her when she was at her most pliable and there was no doubt about it she was going to be unbearable now.

Lexa regretted it, of course she regretted it, but her body still betrayed her with a slight twitch of arousal at recalling what exactly had happened last night. The feeling of Clarke’s soft lips against hers, how they felt exploring her neck, how her teeth felt nipping at her flesh, those gentle hands that moved with such purpose but also in a quite tentative way as if she was scared that Lexa would suddenly change her mind and run away, the heavenly noises the blonde made, how she felt shivering and warm and oh so perfect a _round_ Lexa.

Another twitch and Lexa groans in annoyance, looking down between her thighs as if to say ‘thanks, thanks a lot’

She didn’t usually indulge _those_ desires. In fact she hadn’t done for quite a while.

In the rare occasion she would hook up with a girl, and being honest it was a very rare occasion she would concentrate more on the other girl, it just wasn’t worth the hassle of her finding out that Lexa is different only for her to look disgusted and up and leave only to animatedly tell all her friends, just making things worse. And to be honest Lexa didn’t mind, she received just as much pleasure in being able to please someone else than she did receiving pleasure, and she simply just enjoyed the feeling of being close to someone, she didn’t HAVE to go all the way.

But with Clarke it had been different. She had been so brazen, so openly accepting of Lexa’s situation that she couldn’t help but allow her primal instincts to take over and it had felt _amazing_ but at what cost? Clarke would now probably tell the entire school about Lexa the ‘human hybrid’ and she would be back to square one.  

She didn’t care what people thought of her but she just wanted a quiet life, to keep her head down and concentrate on her studies. The question was, was Clarke about to make her life a whole lot more difficult?

*****

“What on earth is that on your neck Clarke?” Abby asks, picking up a load of clothes out of Clarke’s laundry basket.

It was rather obvious what it was but Abby does insist on being nosey.

“Oh nothing mom, I just got mauled by a bear cub on the way home last night”

Clarke sniggers, running a hairbrush, or rather trying to through her unruly golden waves.

Abby narrows her eyes, “no need to be cheeky! You just be careful, you know what I mean”

“Yes mom” Clarke sighs, Abby knew about her daughter’s promiscuous behaviour, of course she knew. She didn’t at all agree with it but what could she do? If Clarke set her mind to something she was damn well going to do it.

When Clarke had looked in the mirror first thing to notice the rather large, rather dark bruise on her neck she had smiled, that was the mark of Lexa Woods and oh boy was she going to wear it with pride. It was a glaringly obvious reminder of what had went down the night before and if it hadn’t of been there Clarke might have been convinced that it had simply been a dream.

But there it was for all to see and Clarke was sure that Lexa would also be sporting a similar mark. It made her shiver at the thought.

Lexa had certainly exceeded all expectations, in fact she couldn’t recall if anyone had ever made her come apart that fast before. Maybe it was the situation, maybe it was the feeling of Clarke ‘winning’ their own little game they had going on, or maybe it was just Lexa, beautiful, powerful, confident Lexa. The brunette had certainly just set a new benchmark for people to live up to.

“Clarke!” Abby comes rushing back into the room looking flustered.

“That was your grandmother just on the phone, she’s coming around for lunch so for the love of all things please try and cover that disgusting thing as best you can!”

Clarke groans. Today was going to be fun.

*****

“Clarke daaaaaaaarling” the blonde barely gets a moment free to grimace before she’s pulled into a back cracking squeeze. The stench of some sort of perfume that smells incredibly floral fills her nose and that mixed with the compression of her lungs makes it difficult to catch her breath.

A drawn out wheeze is the cue for the woman to let her granddaughter go but she holds on for another half a minute before releasing.

Watery bright blue eyes regard Clarke up and down like she’s a piece of meat ready for roasting and Clarke shivers, patiently waiting for the first jibe of the day.

“Abby dear I would have thought you would of made Clarke dress more appropriately for a Sunday? What’s that get-up she’s supposed to be wearing? Is it a skirt? Is it a belt? What is it?”

There it is. The first of many put downs that will be banded about today.

Clarke tucked into her roast chicken dinner as though she had been living rough for months and this was her first proper meal. By this point she had pretty much completely sobered up and she was _famished._

A tut made her lift her head midway through raising a large forkful of mashed potato to her lips.

“We are not farm animals Clarke, can you not eat more slowly? It’s rather distracting”

There was almost an eye roll in response, _almost_ , but Clarke thought better of it, it was much easier to just simply take the insults and ignore them.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and Abby looking incredibly on edge just waiting for the next attack the older lady spoke again.

“So Clarke, have you thought about what college you would like to go to yet?”

“Errrr, no” Clarke mumbles, averting her gaze down to her plate and stabbing a piece of carrot with vigour.

“I hear Beaufort is a good one for the medical sciences, or there is the one your mother went to of course”

Abby’s breath hitches in her throat and she gives Clarke a pointed look as if to say ‘don’t, don’t say it’.

But Clarke says it.

“How many more times grandma? I do not want to follow in my mom’s footsteps!”

In Abby’s family there was a long line of medical professionals and Clarke was expected to follow suit. Her grandad had been a surgeon, one of the most sought after in the country but he had been nothing like her grandma. When he was alive he had never pushed Clarke like she had, in fact he had encouraged Clarke to follow her passions, like any family member should.

Clarke’s passion was art and anything creative and she was damn well good at it. Many an hour, when she felt calm enough, would be spent holed up in her bedroom painting or using any material she could find to express her artistic mind. Just like sex, it was an outlet for the emotion bottled up inside to come out without the need to explain herself through words, and it helped.

Eyes bored into the side of Clarke’s head as though lasers were attempting to scan her mind, trying to work out why the need for the defiance.

“Don’t you want to be earning plenty of money? So you have enough to support a family? You would never know when your next pay check is coming in if you go down that silly artsy route”

A frail withered hand waves in the air theatrically and Clarke begins to feel heat rising to her cheeks as anger starts to simmer under the surface.

“Who said I even want a family? Look how this one turned out! Not exactly a good incentive is it!” Clarke snaps, flipping her eyes towards Abby who begins to blush furiously.  

“That’s enough Clarke” she almost whispers, obviously just wanting the ground to swallow her up.

“Well I’ve definitely had enough of this lovely family dinner” sarcasm drips in waves off every word and a knife and fork clatters loudly onto a plate.

“I’m going to take Eric for a walk”

Eric was Clarke’s grandmother’s rather portly Pug which at the mention of his name wagged his little stumpy tail happily.

You knew things were bad if Clarke actually _chose_ to participate in exercise.

*****

The walk was actually quite pleasant, the sun was shining and there was a light breeze, Clarke definitely welcomed the peace and quiet, no nagging just the sound of Eric panting away happily at her feet.

As she reached Lewisham park she decided to let Eric’s extendable lead go to the full length so if the mood hit him the pug could have a run.

He did run, and Clarke was surprised to see that he was running in the direction of someone jogging right towards them who stopped when they reached the excitable dog, bending down to give him a fuss.

When Clarke got close enough to see who it was she gasped. It was Lexa, wearing a tight fitting sports bra which allowed her tanned muscular arms to be displayed on full show and her eyes dipped _eventually_ to find that she was wearing baggy running shorts.

After a few beats of silence their eyes met and Clarke almost stopped breathing, those greens look truly remarkable in bright sunlight.

“Clarke” the brunette breathes out, trying desperately to keep eye contact with the blonde whilst trying to fend off Eric who was attempting to lick her to death.

“I didn’t know you had a dog?” she actually _giggles_ as two front paws scrabble at her legs for attention and Clarke’s heart just melts at the heavenly sound.

“Erm I don’t, it’s my grandma’s dog” she scratches at the back of her neck awkwardly. Thank god for the four legged distraction, she didn’t expect to run into Lexa again so soon.

“Oh, well you’re lovely aren’t you baby, yesh you are!” Lexa coos, scratching Eric behind the ears.

 Baby? Clarke flinches, _I wouldn’t mind her calling me that._

As the two puppies continue to fuss each other up Clarke notices the very thing that had crossed her mind that morning, a mark on Lexa’s neck courtesy of Clarke’s teeth, Clarke licks her lips, her eyes beginning to take on a darker note.

Lexa is blissfully unaware but Clarke begins to feel even more awkward and she shifts where she stands from foot to foot uncomfortably.

“So, going for a run?”

At this Lexa looks down regarding her attire and then her eyes meet blue, greens sparkling with amusement at the fact that Clarke had just stated the obvious.

“No Clarke, I’m actually on my way to a train spotting convention”

Clarke flushes embarrassingly, but a quirk of the lips doesn’t go unnoticed by Lexa in response to her quip.

“No but in all seriousness do you wanna join? I know how much you love exercise”

Lexa winks, _Lexa Woods just winked at me._

“Erm, erm, sure, why not!”

_Nice one Griffin, way to go, and how is she so full of confidence STILL after last night and I’m acting like a twelve year old in front of their crush?_

So they begin jogging, much to Clarke’s AND Eric’s annoyance.

“I’ll keep to my usual pace so I hope you can keep up” Lexa announces jovially with a smirk as she sets the pace in front.

Of course neither of them can keep up. Clarke the couch potato and Eric the overweight barrel of a pooch.

Clarke tries, she really tries but it doesn’t help that Eric keeps stopping, digging his paws into the ground and downright _glaring_ at Clarke, in his own doggy way of course.

The blonde ends up carrying him which just makes her look even more ungainly and ridiculous, much to Lexa’s amusement.

Lexa eventually takes a pause for a rest when they reach the seafront. Clarke catches up, incredibly out of breath to witness Lexa leaning, totally not out of breath against a railing, taking a slow cooling swallow of her bottle of water.

Placing Eric on the ground Clarke almost keels over, bracing herself with hands on knees, breathing heavily, not for the first time in front of Lexa.

“Would you like some water Clarke?”

“Yes….please” she gasps, thankfully taking the water from the brunette.

Lexa doesn’t take her eyes off the blonde as she tilts the bottle to her lips. Lexa watches as her throat bobs taking in the liquid and she wonders whether she can taste the remnants of her lips on the cap.

A thought that she quickly banishes from her mind.

“So..” Clarke starts, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and giving the water back to Lexa.

“Are we okay?”

Lexa blinks a couple of times, “of course, why wouldn’t we be?”

“Errrrrrm, a massive elephant just walked by and you’re blatantly ignoring it” Clarke hints, staring rather incredulously at the girl leaning nonchalantly before her.

“Ignoring it bypasses the awkwardness?” she shrugs, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“So you want to ignore it?”

“What do you mean?” Lexa furrows her brows

“You want to ignore what happened as if it’s no big deal? You want to ignore the fact that you _fucked_ me in a darkened room at a girl you previously slept with’s party when we had spent two weeks beforehand hating each other?”

Another shrug and Clarke begins to feel incredibly frustrated.

_Why is she acting so weird, this isn’t at all like Lexa Woods._

“You want to ignore the way we made each other feel? The way our lips felt..”

She trails off, allowing her eyes to dip to said lips, so soft, so inviting… before looking back up to meet Lexa’s gaze which is now totally unreadable.

And she realises that she has stepped a couple of feet forward, and she realises that her own lips have begun the most slightest of quivers.

And then as if on autopilot, as if she has no control over her body she leans in some more and the temptation is just too strong, she captures Lexa’s lips in the _barest of kisses_ and Lexa freezes.

There’s a couple of anxious beats before Lexa breaks free of her stunned reverie and reacts, just as Clarke moves to deepen the kiss there’s a firm hand on her shoulder and their lips break their bond.

“Clarke, no…”

Clarke’s eyes flutter open, her eyes hooded and _dark_ but Lexa doesn’t waver.

“I don’t regret last night but that can’t happen again, okay?”

The blonde looks stunned, as if she’s just been told that she has sprouted a third eye.

“Wh-why? What’s-“

“Clarke” this time it’s obvious that her word is direct, final.

“That can’t happen again and you need to accept that”

Clarke isn’t sure from where she gains a sudden flash of confidence but she does and it shocks Lexa just as much as herself. She leans in, so close that their lips are _almost_ touching again. “Like hell I do” she snarls, flashing the brunette a determined look before backing off, turning on her heel and stomping away.

Lexa lets out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding in and tilts to look up at the sky, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth on a steadying breath.

It hadn’t been easy saying no to Clarke but she knew deep down it was the right decision, as much as her body still craves for the blonde’s touch that has to be the end of this, it _has_ to.

As Clarke began the walk back home she couldn’t fathom why her eyes began to prickle and her heartbeat thundered in her chest and her skin felt on fire.

She couldn’t fathom why she had moved forward, as if some invisible magnetic force was pulling her towards Lexa’s lips, she couldn’t fathom why she felt _this_ affected by Lexa’s rejection and why she even put herself in a situation to be rejected anyway. Maybe it hurt, just a little bit at the notion that last night had meant nothing to Lexa, but hell, it was MEANT to mean nothing to Clarke too, it was a simple no strings attached hook up. So why did she feel this way? As her stomach wrenched uncomfortably at replaying Lexa pulling away in her head, why did she feel this way?

*****

Lexa awoke with a start the next morning sweating profusely and nursing a steady _throbbing_ ache between her thighs.

She runs her hands through her wavy chestnut curls in frustration with a groan as she instantly recalls what she had been dreaming about.

Clarke.

Thanks to the events of yesterday afternoon her brain had decided to taunt her harshly with the image of Clarke’s lips.

Clarke’s lips on her own, Clarke’s lips on her neck, ghosting down her chest, enveloping two perfectly hardened buds and _sucking_ , but that’s not the only thing.. and as Lexa remembers THAT portion of the dream she is startled by another almost painful throb.

It’s no good, she’s going to have to take care of this.

In killing two birds with one stone style she makes her way awkwardly out of bed and goes into her ensuite bathroom, switching the shower on.

She lets the cooling water cascade over her heated skin and she sighs, allowing her hand to begin to wander, across her stomach, her thighs, light brushes across her erect nipples and then finally reaching the source of all the trouble.

At the first tug of her erection she lets her head fall back against the cold tiles on a small groan. Relief, some slight relief at last.

As she begins to pump faster she allows her free hand to pull and tweak and twist her sensitive buds, palming her breasts, squeezing, feeling herself close already.

She tries NOT to picture her dream, even though Clarke is very much, annoyingly so the cause of her little problem she doesn’t want to actually _come_ to the thought of her.

But she does. _Hard._

Her release spills across her abs in spurt after spurt, and she imagines, as her body unravels out of her control what it would be like if Clarke had been on her knees in front of her, one hand furiously working her cock as she took the head between her lips and _sucked_ , coaxing Lexa’s release out in wave after wave and down her grateful throat.

At this shameful thought Lexa _whined_ pitifully and as she stroked out the last weak shots of her come she did so with Clarke’s name on her lips.

*****

Lexa avoided eye contact with Clarke that day at school and Clarke wasn’t surprised after their run in the day before, but that wasn’t the main reason for her not being able to meet the blonde’s gaze.

In a way she felt _ashamed._

Ashamed that she had told Clarke no, yet had so soon after used the thought of the girl as an outlet for her pleasure.

But she knew, she knew that even though she couldn’t deny that she still wanted Clarke, desperately, she couldn’t allow herself to fall into that trap.

Because people like Lexa Woods fall in love far too easily for girls with a sweet smile, blonde like the morning sun hair and eyes the colour of the deepest ocean and people like Clarke Griffin will throw people and their feelings to the curb without a care in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa sees a change in Clarke, Clarke tries to keep her mind off Lexa and ends up failing massively and Anya is a cockblock, damnit Anya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again I appreciate the comments and kudos and bookmarks so much and I can't thank you all enough! I'm so happy that you're enjoying my little story.
> 
> I know some of you were disappointed at how the last chapter ended and Lexa's trust issues will be addressed in due course as well as both girls trying to work through and understand their feelings. But something is blossoming and have no fear that there will definitely be a happy ending, I just hope you all stick with me and the slight slow burn. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think of this Chapter. I LOVE reading your comments! 
> 
> And you can also shout at me on tumblr: @alyciadebnamclexa

Lexa could barely meet Clarke’s gaze as she sauntered up to the group’s table in their History class that morning.

Her dream from the night before and her inappropriate reaction to it is still rampant in her mind and it only gets worse when the blonde sits down directly opposite Lexa. Her eyes roam Clarke’s features and she swallows thickly as golden locks are flicked over a shoulder dramatically and a slight purse of the lips is directed at the notebook that is flicked open onto the table. Lexa clears her throat and directs her gaze to her own notebook which is filled to the brim with scribbles.

She doesn’t know whether it’s for her benefit or the slim chance that Clarke has suddenly developed an interest in making an effort in class but the girl is surprisingly full of ideas today. She puts forward proposals on how to present certain aspects of their presentation and adds her own take on the subject with confidence. Lexa stares open mouthed for most of it and decides to take a back seat, letting Clarke have her moment. But Clarke doesn’t once look at Lexa, in fact she acts as if she isn’t even there, instead directing her enthusiasm towards the other members of the group. If Lexa wasn’t so put out at being blatantly ignored she might have said she was impressed with the way the session had gone.

Clarke seems to make more of an effort in soccer practice also. _Maybe she only pretended to be so bad at it before? To get more attention?_ Lexa muses, because now it’s almost as if she wants the opposite of attention. In the practice game she’s everywhere but working silently for the team at the same time, making well thought out passes and she actually has a few good shots on goal. At one point Lexa aims a nod and an impressed smile Clarke’s way. Clarke swiftly changes her expression to deadpan and turns the other way.

Lexa’s expression falters, the corners of her mouth turning down.

_Now she doesn’t know what’s worse, Clarke’s pathetic attempts at gaining a rise out of her before the inevitable happened and she made the massive mistake of giving in and giving Clarke what she wanted or the Clarke that she’s on the receiving end of now, the Clarke that is simply pretending that Lexa is a figment of her imagination._

The brunette begins to feel a confusing uncomfortable feeling stirring in her gut and she doesn’t like it, she doesn’t like it one bit.

*****

Clarke gyrates her hips, eyes tight shut, nails digging into the chest of the boy beneath her making him hiss but it’s no use, this isn’t working. He doesn’t make her feel the way Lexa does, he doesn’t kiss like Lexa and he damn well doesn’t look like Lexa.

Instead of faking orgasm like she so often does she simply slows down to a stop and flings herself onto her back next to the boy.

“I’m sorry but this isn’t working, this was a mistake, can you leave please”

Clarke huffs, running a hand through her hair.

The boy scowls leaning up on his elbows, “what do you mean? This was your idea! You can’t leave me like this!”

“Yes I can, and I will, please leave” boxer shorts are thrown into the startled boy’s face and he begrudgingly gets off the bed to put his clothes back on.

An annoyed “bitch” is thrown Clarke’s way as he leaves the room but she doesn’t care.

In inviting a random boy from school back to her house thanks to the convenience of facebook she thought it would help to relieve the frustration of Lexa’s rejection but it hasn’t, in fact it has only made things worse. There’s a strange hollowness that resides in her chest and she just a _ches_ to have the brunette close again.

She lies still for a few minutes just staring at the ceiling contemplating what the hell is going on in her head right now. No answers come forth so after pulling on some sweats wearily she reaches into her bedside drawer, taking out a sketchpad and her new charcoals that she bought a few weeks ago.

Deciding to let her tools do the work for her instead of putting any mind to what she wants to create she simply puts charcoal to paper and lets her hand wander. Soon enough abstract shapes begin to take form and merge into one another, a mixture of black and green.

Clarke wonders if she’ll ever be able to s _top_ the colour green from being at the forefront of her mind.

When she’s satisfied with her work and is feeling considerably better she makes her way downstairs to find Abby just returning home from a shift at the hospital.

“Hey sweetie, I bought home your favourite”

Clarke flinches at the name but can’t help the small grateful smile she directs at her mum at the sight of a pizza box from Luigi’s in Abby’s hand.

“Thanks, I’m starving”

Taking the box she takes it to the kitchen table and pulls up a seat, Abby taking the chair opposite with her own box.

Pulling a pepperoni slice off the top of the pizza Clarke dangles it above her head before dropping it in her mouth and groaning at the taste.

Frustrating sex with no release had definitely worked her up an appetite.

“So how was school?”

Clarke shrugs, “same as always”

“Which is?” Abby prompts, trying to get more than a couple of words out of her daughter these days was incredibly hard.

“Boring, tedious, too much drama”

Abby harrumphs in between bites of her pizza.

“Clarke, it isn’t supposed to be fun, you’re there to get an education and just ignore the drama!”

A disinterested look is the only response Abby gets so she leaves it at that.

“I thought we could watch a movie tonight?”

The look given Clarke is that hopeful that the blonde can’t help but sigh and agree to the idea, well, at least she won’t have to talk.

“You go pick a movie and I’ll make the popcorn” Abby chirps happily retrieving a dish out of the cupboard.

Perusing the vast DVD collection Clarke hums, she isn’t entirely sure what she wants to watch, until her eyes roam over a Lara Croft title which she pulls off the shelf in an instant.

Some action, a hot woman to ogle over, what more could you want?

Clarke can’t help but imagine once or twice.. or three times throughout the film that a certain brunette she knows could fit perfectly into the role of Lara.

She’s built for it with her well defined muscles and she would be a dead ringer for the action hero with her long hair pulled back into a tight ponytail away from her bronzed shoulders. Clarke almost groans at the thought and has to take a large handful of popcorn in an attempt to distract herself with something else.

That girl is going to be the death of her.

*****

“What’s up grumpy cat?” Raven chirps, flopping down next to Clarke on the bench her hunched over frame is frequenting shortly before first bell the next morning.

“Guess who I heard slagging you off on the bus this morning?”

“Who?” Clarke asks not really interested, tugging at a loose thread on her t-shirt.

“Tom Law, oh he’s not very happy with you leaving him in a sticky situation last night”. Raven snorts and Clarke shoots her a glare, offering a scoff of her own.

“I’ve never known you to give up half way before, was he really that bad?”

Clarke shrugs, “just wasn’t feeling it”.

A cool hand comes up to feel Clarke’s forehead which she bats away immediately.

“Hmm, I don’t think you have a fever but I’ll ask nurse if I can borrow one of her thermometers just to be on the safe side, that should wake you up too” 

Raven wiggles her eyebrows suggestively and Clarke’s scowl only etches lines even deeper into her forehead, if that is even possible.

“Shut it Reyes”

“Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeesus Clarke alright alright, well I’ve got some more gossip for ya, I know how gossip cheers you up… Octavia said she was waiting for Lincoln across the road from grounders last night and guess who she saw sharing a milkshake? Only Katie and Lexa… apparently Katie went in for a kiss too!”

The prickle which is like a domino effect that washes over Clarke’s skin makes her shiver and her heart begins to thump viciously in her chest.

_Only a day after rejecting Clarke, Lexa is going on dates with other girls? And may or may not have kissed someone else, someone else who isn’t Clarke?_

Clarke almost growls at her shocked friend.

“Why the fuck did you think that little piece of information would make me feel better Raven? You know how I _detest_ hearing anything about that name mentioned, that stuck up.. that.. that.. full of self importance.. that.. selfish.. UGH!”

Clarke knows deep down that she doesn’t mean any of it but it all comes tumbling out of her mouth anyway and she storms off with a flounce, leaving Raven in silence who only shuts her mouth in surprise about a minute later.

As she’s storming past the drama bulletin board on her way to Chemistry class she pauses and takes a few steps back, surveying a sheet of paper that she hadn’t noticed before.

**‘COMING TO POLARIS IN MAY 2017, A PRODUCTION OF ‘JULIET’’**

**‘Juliet’ will be a modern day interpretation of the classic ‘Romeo and Juliet’ but with a twist. It’s the early stages of development and at the current time we are only looking for the two main leads at the moment, which will both be girls. If you are interested in auditioning please see our head of drama Mrs Emery at the end of school on Tuesday the 10th and please be prepared to show us what you’ve got, we appreciate that its short notice but we are eager to crack on with things.**

Clarke hums with interest, there’s only one thing that she enjoys more than art and that’s drama. Everyone knows how much of a drama queen Clarke Griffin is and she’s taken part in every single school production since she joined the school.

She’s damn well going to audition and she’s damn well going to blow them all away.

“Come in”

Mrs Emery gives a wide smile when Clarke enters the drama studio.

“Ah Clarke, I’ve been expecting you, I’m glad you’ve shown, I think this part will be right up your street, conveniently enough according to my trusty assistant Harry here..”

She waves a hand to signal the eager boy seated crossed legged on the floor next to the desk, wide eyed with spiky dark hair and a proud grin stretched across his face.

“He informs me that you’re the last student to be seen. I must say it’s been quite a poor showing and we’ve already cast the other lead, she was outstanding, definitely stood out from all the rest, so that leaves you, there will be no need to audition my dear, the part of Juliet is yours”.

Clarke blinks. Well she definitely wasn’t expecting this. For sure she had proven her worth and style over the years but she had never just been _given_ a part before without even auditioning.

“I can see you look shocked dear” Mrs Emory states, pushing her elaborate purple spectacles further up her nose.

“Well, slightly” Clarke admits, shifting where she stands.

“When we auditioned the other girl I just took one look at her and I just knew you would work off her talent with ease, that you would compliment each other perfectly, I’m sure you and Lexa will set our stage alight this May!”

At this Mrs Emory removes her spectacles and spins them around with a flourish between her bony fingers.

_Lexa? No, no, no, no, NO._

_How had she not noticed her? How had she not noticed her standing stoic as ever with hands clasped behind her back in the far corner of the room when she walked in, how?_

Lexa steps forward and Clarke thinks that she must look like a gaping fish, she isn’t sure for how long she just _stares_ but she only snaps out of her trance when Mrs Emory barks a concerned “Clarke?” at the statuesque figure.

Clarke splutters causing Lexa to glance to the floor awkwardly.

“I’m sorry? Lexa is the other lead? I’m sorry Mrs Emory but-“  

But she isn’t allowed a chance to finish as Lexa interjects.

“I think what Clarke is trying to say is that we haven’t exactly… gotten on so well since my arrival at Polaris and this has come as a bit of a shock to her but I am more than prepared to try and make this work if she is, I wouldn’t want either of our possible enjoyment at taking part in the production compromised simply because we’ve had our.. Differences”.

 _Differences?_ Clarke inwardly scoffs. She wouldn’t call it that.

The hard, raised eyebrow, _pleading_ look that Lexa gives her definitely jolts Clarke into backing down.

She sighs, “Alright, okay, we can at least _pretend_ to get along, I think my acting abilities can cater to that”.

Clarke could have sworn she saw Lexa flinch at her words but she was too busy attempting to block her out of her line of sight to properly notice.

With that settled the girls are given their scripts for act I and Clarke has made her way into the carpark before Lexa catches up with her and a hand grabs hold of her wrist.

“Clarke”

The blonde turns around slowly, fixing Lexa with an expectant look, almost wanting to tap her foot in a silent ‘get on with it I can’t wait for you to get out of my sight’.

“Listen, I think we need to clear the air don’t you? If we’re going to make this work? Come back to my place and go through the script with me?”

Lexa sounds unusually out of breath and hurried her words that fast Clarke blinks for a few beats before fully taking in what she had said.

“Why would I want to go back with you Lexa? We can read the scripts on our own” Clarke states deadpan.

“ _Please_ ” Clarke raises an eyebrow, _Lexa pleading? Now that she could get used to._

“ _Fine”_ she grumbles and the brunette’s features seem to clear immediately from the tension that had been etched there previously.

It’s not as if she had anything better to do tonight, it’s not as if she planned on dragging another school mate to bed only to let them down moments later because they can’t compare to the infuriating brunette stood before her. She may as well _be_ with the infuriating brunette. Besides, she would only find her creeping into her mind anyway.

*****

“Would you like a drink? Snack?” Lexa asks almost shyly.

“No thank you” Clarke’s tone is clipped and Lexa looks awkward as she begins to climb the stairs towards her bedroom, shutting the door behind them both when they enter.

“Right then” the brunette turns around to face Clarke only to find that the girl is stood right behind her, crowding into her space intimidatingly, a finger jabbing into her chest.

“Did it feel good Lexa?”

“Wh-what?” Lexa splutters out, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Rejecting me, did it feel good letting me down? You had your way with me and then that’s it, onto the next? Oh I’ve heard about Katie”

 _“Clarke_ ” Lexa chokes out but there’s another jab at her chest and she begins retreating slowly.

 “I’m not good enough for you is that it? I’ve heard you kissed? Is that right? Did her lips taste as good as mine, _Lexa?”_

By this point Lexa has retreated that far her rear bumps into her desk which her hands shoot back to grip, the surprise of the impact causing her to grunt softly.

“ _CLARKE!” Lexa snarls_ and Clarke shivers at the commanding tone that demands her to listen.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Raven said that Octavia said that she saw you and Katie, on a _date?_ And then she went in for a kiss” Clarke huffs, now folding her arms accusatory.

Lexa resists the urge to roll her eyes, although the urge was incredibly strong.

“It was _NOT_ a date Clarke, Katie asked me to go to grounders so I said yes, I didn’t know she thought it was a date and yes she did go in for a kiss, but I didn’t kiss her, I said no”

“Oh”

“Yes oh, you shouldn’t go jumping to conclusions, look, can we at least sit down and talk? I’ve got a ringbinder digging into my ass”.

Clarke allows a tiny smirk to appear and nods, allowing Lexa to direct her to the edge of her bed.

They sit far too close together for comfort and Lexa begins.

“Clarke, please understand, what we did, I don’t usually do that sort of thing, hook-ups I mean. I was surprised when you made another pass at me, I didn’t think you would want anything more than what we shared that night. One night is uncomplicated, no strings attached, but if it strays from being just the one night and turning into more then things can begin to become complicated and I can’t- I don’t want that for us, things were already awkward enough beforehand”.

Lexa glances sideways, her eyes troubled and unsure.

And then a tentative hand reaches up and it’s caressing Lexa’s cheek and Lexa almost wants to lean into the touch, rub herself against the soft palm.

“Do you know what I did last night? I turned a boy away, I said no, he was there, he was willing and ready and I said _no_ Lexa because _YOU_ are the person I haven’t been able to keep off my mind ever since I found out how your lips feel against mine, I don’t think I could cope with never feeling that again”.

Clarke’s eyes have turned _that_ soft in that moment that Lexa gulps.

A soft thumb leaves the warmth of Lexa’s cheek and journeys towards her bottom lip, mapping the soft flesh out and then dipping between and into a wet mouth.

Lexa bites down gently, “ _fuck_ Clarke”.

And with that Lexa is surprised to find that Clarke is now straddling her waist, in a split second it has progressed to _this_ and where is Lexa’s resolve? When she needs it most it’s seemingly deserted her. Charmed under the spell of the girl who is now cupping Lexa’s face, gazing at her with such _hunger_ and she’s leaning in and leaning in until hot breath fans against her chin.

“It’s just a kiss” Clarke whispers as she leans a tiniest amount more to capture Lexa’s bottom lip between hers before releasing with a soft _pop_.

Hands find Clarke’s waist and grip tightly.

“Just a kiss?” Lexa breathes, reaching to return the favour to Clarke’s bottom lip.

“Just a kiss” Clarke confirms before deepening it.

It’s hot, it’s hard, it’s full of desperation. All roaming hands and short sharp breaths as though neither of them have been alive at their truest form since their mouths parted the last time.

No script reading gets done that night, in fact both scripts end up on the floor.

Lexa ends up on her back with Clarke’s body fitting snug on top, the closeness being _everything_ but not enough at the same time.

The hunger doesn’t let up and as Clarke’s hands slip underneath Lexa’s shirt to feel and scratch her gloriously hardened muscles of her abs she feels a familiar twitch against her inner thigh and a _hardening_ that causes both of them to groan.

But then the sound of a loud car door startles them both into jolting upright and Lexa curses.

_Anya’s home._

Clarke scrambles off a now embarrassingly hard Lexa and with a chaste kiss to the lips she’s out the door.

She wasn’t about to be caught in a compromising position by the subject of her desire’s older sister, ohhh no, not today.

As Lexa hears Clarke outside mumbling something to Anya about scripts and learning lines she flops onto her back trying to ignore the incessant pounding between her thighs.

“It’s just a kiss” they said. But who are they kidding? Neither of them will admit that they are in way over their heads but they are, massively.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels. This chapter is basically full of feels and you get to understand a bit more of where Clarke is coming from in regards to how she acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been seeing that a lot of you aren't very happy with Clarke and rightly so! I never intended her to be so problematic in this fic she just kind of developed that way? but don't fear, a certain brunette might just be an incentive for her to change her ways... 
> 
> As always I would love to hear what you think of this chapter! 
> 
> And you can come shout at me on tumblr!: @alyciadebnamclexa

Clarke likes temporary. With temporary you know what you’re getting.

With temporary you don’t have to get attached because you know it will be over soon, temporary is perfect for a guarded heart.

She learnt the hard way that things don’t last, that one minute something can be there and the next it’s gone.

Her grandfather’s death was the first big loss she had to deal with. Even though she knew that it was coming what with his terminal prognosis of heart disease it wasn’t made any easier on her when the inevitable happened.

She had grown up with him by her side, he had been there throughout all the big milestones in her life, he had always leant an understanding ear when her mom and grandmother had begun pushing her in regards to her destined vocation. He had always told her to be herself and live the life SHE chooses.

Jake had been Clarke’s rock through that low point in her life, with both her and Abby leaning on him for comfort and support, he had always been present, sometimes he didn’t even have to utter a word, a silent enveloping of arms around a small and lost body would do.

Then just under a year later Abby and Jake’s relationship had started to become strained. Clarke didn’t notice it at first, it was a gradual decline in communication, they didn’t look at each other the same way anymore, stopped calling each other their usual endearments.

It all came to a head one day when Clarke had come home early from a sleepover at Raven’s. She had become feverish and sniffly and decided that she needed her own bed more than anything else. What she walked into when she entered the living room on a cracked “Mom!” would stay with her for the rest of her life, her mum and her boss Marcus Kane in a rather compromising position. Clarke had immediately burst into a fit of rage, shouting and screaming and then sobbing before leaving the house and just running and running with no idea where her destination was.

Not long after that and she had turned into a frail shell of the girl she once was, the death of the light in her life, her father, had truly broken her for good, extinguished all the hope and positivity in life that she had previously had before her world turned upside down.

Instead of retreating into her shell like she could have done she kind of went off the rails, spending most nights drinking herself into a state and sleeping with anyone she could get her hands on.

Clarke Griffin had never had a proper relationship, with everything that had happened in her life her walls had well and truly been built strong and steadfast. She simply couldn’t allow herself to be placed in a vulnerable situation again, where there’s always the chance that people will leave or simply _disappear_. So she threw herself into a world of meaningless one night stands where any semblance of pleasure was temporary, where feelings could be segregated and she could just concentrate on her most primal needs in the moment, with no need to ever remember the encounter in the morning. She liked it that way, well, until now that is. Now she’s beginning to understand that a life led that way is never enough, not really, and there’s a certain hollowness in her chest that she’s only now taking notice of that aches to be filled.

*****

“No way! Lexa Woods is playing your lesbian love interest in the school production? This is too much!”

Raven slaps a hand on the table and erupts into laughter.

“I don’t know why you’re finding this so funny” Clarke glances at her best friend with one eyebrow raised.

“Well, don’t you hate each other? I mean last time I checked you did? What if you have to like kiss her or something?”

Clarke allows a small flush to encompass her cheeks and she has to avert her gaze.

_What if you have to like kiss her or something?_

Clarke HAS kissed her and oh how delicious it is.

How gloriously soft and plump those lips are, how gentle yet in the next moment demanding they can be.

It reminds her that she hasn’t even glanced at act I yet, _in fact had she left the script at Lexa’s?_

Suddenly the unmistakeable feeling of being watched intently washes over her and she looks up from her lap to notice someone staring at her from the opposite side of the canteen. Someone who blushes furiously and looks away when she realises that Clarke has caught her in the act, Lexa.

Clarke smiles to herself, the sight of a flustered Lexa Woods was undeniably cute.

“What are you smiling at Griffin?”

Raven is now looking at her like she’s suddenly grown a pair of antlers.

“Oh, erm, nothing”

But a brief glance sideways unfortunately gives Clarke away.

Raven turns and notices a brunette hunched over a bowl of soup in the far corner, meticulously shredding her slice of bread into neat squares and placing them in the steaming liquid.

“What’s going on here? Were you two just-?”

“It’s nothing Rae, seriously, nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over”

A small hand reaches up to ruffle a ponytailed head which only causes its owner to scowl fiercely.

*****

“Clarke!”

Spinning around on her heel she is met by the sight of what can only be described as an actual living angel with majestic hair flowing behind her trotting down the corridor in Clarke’s direction.

“Lexa” she breathes out and it’s barely even audible, she’s that stunned by the sight in front of her that she’s momentarily dazed herself.

“You erm- left your script at my place, I wanted to return it”

Clarke glances down at the booklet being held out to her or rather she glances at _those long slender fingers_ which are holding the booklet, rather longer than she had intended.

“Clarke?” the question is soft and a gentle prodding of the booklet into Clarke’s stomach seems to rouse her out of the land of dreams she had been frequenting.

“Oh, erm thanks Lexa”

A warm smile greets her when she looks up into the face of the angel and there’s far too many seconds of silence for the atmosphere to be comfortable.

_Think of something Clarke, don’t just stare at her you absolute fool._

“Hey erm- seeing as last night didn’t exactly go to erm- plan, would you like to do some script reading at mine this time? I’ve got the house to myself tonight”

Lexa furrows her brows slightly, wondering if there’s an ulterior motive to inviting her round to an empty house but she soon allows that thought to escape her mind before giving a nod in agreement.

 “Yeah sure, as long as we actually do what we set out to this time”

“Of course, why would we not?”

But there’s a certain glimmer in Clarke’s eye that Lexa can’t possibly miss.

*****

Lexa’s eyes almost pop out of her head when Clarke opens the door dressed in what can only be described as gym wear.

_Gym wear? Since when did Clarke exercise for actual fitness purposes?_

The rather snug lurid pink lycra sports bra clings to Clarke’s chest like a lifeline, as if it’s taking all its strength it possibly has to do its job correctly.

_It’s barely doing its job correctly._ Lexa shamelessly can’t help herself staring. It’s impossible not to the way Clarke’s cleavage is just _there_ and so _inviting_ and perfectly accentuated within the confines of the material.

But that’s not all. Eyes dip to note the same glaringly bright pink in gym pants form, ones which don’t exactly cover too much of her thighs.

_Fuck._

Clarke’s curves are beautiful. _Too_ beautiful for Lexa to comprehend clearly in that moment.

“Hey Lex, come in!”

_Lex? LEX?_

Nobody else had ever called her that before besides Anya and she wasn’t entirely sure how she felt about it, not yet.

As Clarke closes the door and Lexa is almost flattened against the side wall as the blonde leans around her there’s another welcomed opportunity to take in the wondrous sight that will no doubt now be burned into her mind for eternity.

Lexa sighs, tucking a lone strand of chestnut hair behind her ear.

“Clarke, what the hell are you wearing?”

“What does it look like dummy?”

Clarke rolls her eyes, curling a finger at Lexa to indicate that she wants her to follow her lead into the living room.

“But WHY? You knew why I was coming over, why are you dressed like you’re straight out of an 80’s fitness video?”

A look of absolute mock hurt is flashed in Lexa’s direction before a quirking of the lips gives her true feelings away.

“Because I was casually doing a few push-ups and sit-ups whilst I was waiting for you to arrive, I wanna start to get a bit fitter”

Lexa hums before plonking herself down on a comfortable looking sofa.

“Sounds suspect to me” she sniffs, “If I didn’t know any better I would say that you’re employing a distraction tactic in a ruse to keep us from looking at these scripts again”.

“Again? I didn’t intend on kissing you last night, it just kind of- happened”

“Yeah, right” Lexa scoffs as her eyes dip briefly to gaze at Clarke’s slightly parted pretty pink lips.

_For fuck sakes Lexa, pull yourself together! Clarke is bad news and you know it._

Lexa coughs to clear her throat slightly, “are we going to get on with this or what?”

“Alright, do you want a drink though? Something warm or we’ve got juice? Coke?”

“I’ll have some juice, thankyou”

Clarke places two drinks on the coffee table and flings a packet of chocolate buttons into Lexa’s lap.

As Lexa looks at her silently but questioningly Clarke grins, “something to keep your stamina up, it won’t be easy having to work with a hardened professional, I’ve been at this acting game for years you know”.

Lexa rolls her eyes, “you don’t faze me Clarke, i’m more than a match for you”.

“Oh, really?”  Clarke cocks an eyebrow in surprise and Lexa flushes slightly.

_Why does this girl have to take everything THAT way?_

“Shut up and open your damn booklet” she’s beginning to get slightly irritated now, a half dressed Clarke sassing her is NOT what she needs when she’s trying to convince herself that nothing good will come of falling for her games time after time again.

“Yes m’aam”

Lexa would show a look of disdain but she doesn’t wish to give the other girl the pleasure.

Clarke stays silent for a good eight minutes or so, occasionally humming to herself or popping a chocolate button into her mouth and chewing thoughtfully as she flicks through the pages.

The irony of Clarke apparently deciding to have an impromptu work out session before Lexa arrived immediately followed by working her way through not one, not two, but three packets of chocolate buttons isn’t lost on Lexa.

There’s more silence, until Lexa almost chokes on a button when a loud “HA!” fills the air between them.

“Have you seen page 5? Look at page 5!”

She can feel a pair of unrelenting blue eyes measuring her expression as she turns to page 5 to see what all the fuss is about.

They sparkle with mischief when they notice the brunette’s mouth opening slightly and brows rising as she reads.

Lexa figured that this production of ‘Juliet’ would be very loosely based on the original what with the role of Romeo being taken by another girl and the setting being that of modern times but she didn’t think she would be thrown in at the deep end _this_ quickly.

_A kiss, there’s a kiss in the third scene._

A kiss that reads ‘tentative but passionate’.

_Oh fuck._

Lexa gives a small nervous laugh.

“Good job we’ll be erm- comfortable enough with each other to go through with this”

She can’t meet Clarke’s eyes but knows for sure that it feels as though two lasers are being burned into the side of her face.

“I still think we should practice it though”

“Clarke-“ Lexa exhales dramatically, “we don’t _need_ to, I’m sure we can just wing that part, practicing the words is much more important”.

“No Lexa, we can’t just wing it, there’s specific instructions here on how the kiss must look, if we wing it who knows how it would end up”.

_Who knows how it would end up. Knowing us it would probably end up going way further than acceptable for a high school production with friends and family watching._

Lexa muses, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Come on Lex, what’s the problem? Last night wasn’t an issue so why should this be?”

“Well it should be an issue Clarke, I mean what are we doing? Really? If Anya hadn’t of come home how far would it have gone? I know that sort of thing doesn’t bother _you_ but it bothers me. I don’t know what you want from me but I’m not about to be someone’s toy they can play with whenever they please only to be discarded when they get bored, not- not again”.

Clarke blinks.

_Wow, that smarts. And what does she mean not again?_

Clarke had never thought of it that way before, the fact that every time she had a one night stand she was just using them. Using them selfishly for her own pleasure for one night only and then waking up only to throw them in the trash. At least in those situations she shared the moral implications equally with the other person, they both would know getting into it what this was and what it meant, they both wanted the same thing.

But this situation wasn’t like the others, not at all.

Never had Clarke had the slightest yearning to reignite the flame with someone for a second time, never.

But she couldn’t stay away from Lexa and for once she had no desire to go in search of anyone else. The brunette currently looking at her with such vulnerability in her eyes was the only person she thought about these days, the only person she _wanted_ to think about but she didn’t care to figure out what it means. All she could comprehend is that she just craves to have this girl close, as often as possible.

“Lexa I- I would never, I- you could never be just a toy to me“

“How do I know that? I’ve heard all the stories Clarke, people have lost count of the notches on your bedpost, we keep ending up in these situations and it’s only going to get worse, I don’t want to be ‘one of the many’ or your ‘bit on the side’ as you carry on fucking other people too, do you know how worthless that would make me feel? Fuck- I don’t think I can do this, not when kissing you makes me feel so- but to you it’s probably- and I’m just-“

“Lexa _please_ ”

Clarke’s voice is impossibly soft as she places a hand on the downcast brunette’s knee.

“Look at me”

Green that is usually so vibrant but now seems to have had the light dimmed within them meet blue shyly.

“I’m sorry okay? I know what you must think of me and I know how bad it must look from the outside, I never wanted to turn into _this_ but everything that happened when my- I- look, all I can tell you is the truth, that you’re all I’ve been able to think about lately, and if you don’t want anything from me I understand that, hell, I don’t even understand what I want fully yet too and that’s okay, I can just promise to try to become a better person you know? Since we- I don’t want anyone else”

Lexa nods, the tiniest of smiles in understanding tugging at her lips.

“There are parts of my past I could tell you, that would help you understand why this is hard for me but I can’t, not yet”.

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s knee in reassurance.

“I understand, all in your own time and I will try not to-” the blonde waves a hand at herself aimlessly. “-Make things more difficult”.

Lexa laughs. “I doubt there is anything you can do to help my attraction towards you Clarke”. She smiles. “But you can be patient with me, give me time? There’s a lot to figure out for us both and how we deal with certain- things”.

“Of course” and Clarke is leaning in and for a second Lexa begins to panic but her panic quickly dissipates and evolves into a _warm_ feeling when instead of meeting her lips Clarke gives her the softest of kisses on her cheek, causing a sudden flush of colour to flood the space that a second ago housed those perfect lips.

“We can just go through the lines today then huh? Whatever you’re comfortable with Lex”

Clarke looks _so_ beautiful when she smiles at that moment that Lexa’s face almost feels as though it’s about to split in half from the answering smile she gives back to the blonde.

They practice for the next hour, Lexa often laughing at the flamboyant way in which Clarke delivers her lines and Clarke laughing at Lexa when she sticks her tongue out the side of her mouth in concentration as she attempts to memorise a particularly long piece of dialogue.

It feels easy, almost carefree and just _new_ for them. Clarke even fixes up some easy pasta for them both when they realise it is almost 7 o’clock and Lexa admits that she is too hungry to wait until she gets home to eat.

Lexa is pleasantly surprised at being able to enjoy this new side to Clarke Griffin that she never dreamed existed and she’s also pleasantly surprised at how much the simplest of things as being called ‘Lex’ makes her grin like an idiot.


End file.
